Revolution
by Relatable Alien
Summary: Chapters varying in length. Introduces a new character, Ensign Isla Scott. Set during the later seasons, after Wesley has left to Starfleet but before O'Brien and Keiko have left to DS9. Most main cast members are mentioned at some point. When a new officer reports aboard the Enterprise, Picard doesn't know what to expect...
1. Chapter 1

Captain's log, star date (sometime during the later seasons). The Enterprise is en route under the orders of Admiral Jeremiah Jenkins to collect an ensign named Isla Scott from Starbase 83 and transport her to Starbase 47 where she will be providing evidence in a trial. Ensign Scott's reputation for being reclusive has preceded her. All efforts have been made to ensure her stay on board the Enterprise goes smoothly. I am told her input to this trial is key to its success.

"How long until we're within transporter range, Mr Worf?" Commander William T Riker asked his Klingon head of security.

"Five minutes, sir," Worf replied astutely, his face seemingly stuck in a perpetual frown.

"Status Number One," Picard ordered, his voice coming over the intercom.

"We will be ready to transport Ensign Scott aboard in five minutes Captain," Riker informed him as Captain Picard paced around his ready room.

"Thank you Number One, I will be in the transporter bay to greet her when she arrives," Picard said, ending the communication. He sat in his chair and pulled his shirt down roughly. The old things never seemed to fit properly anymore.

As Picard strode into the transporter bay, Miss Scott was talking via communicator to the transporter chief, Miles O'Brien.

"Are you ready to transport over, Ensign Scott?" Picard addressed her.

"Yes Captain Picard," Miss Scott replied. "I do believe I should clarify, I am not a Starfleet officer. I have resigned my Starfleet commission."

"I do beg your pardon," Picard shared a raised eyebrow with O'Brien.

"If my personnel file hasn't been updated yet, I'm sorry for any confusion. Perhaps you'd like to me explain the situation once I'm aboard?" Miss Scott asked him.

"Yes, that would be best," Picard turned to O'Brien. "Energise." He turned to the transport pad as a young woman appeared wearing the blue uniform and single pip of a science ensign. She stepped off the transporter pad as soon as she'd materialised, smiling contently. Captain Picard stepped forward, about to shake her hand when he glanced at her wrists.

"Handcuffs," she said, holding them up a second for his viewing. She seemed puzzled by the expression on Picard's face. "Perhaps my father didn't tell you that I'm the person on trial." Captain Picard's eyes widened with surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"I simply don't understand it," Picard complained as he strode backwards and forwards around the observation lounge. He'd called all senior staff to a meeting after sending Miss Scott to the brig.

"Perhaps Ensign Scott is being court-marshalled," Riker suggested.

"We should keep her in the brig until we arrive at Starbase 47, as our orders by Admiral Jenkins," Geordi advised.

"We don't even know what she's done wrong," Deanna argued.

"We don't know if she has done anything wrong," Dr Crusher agreed with Counselor Troi.

"Captain, I suggest we keep Ensign Scott in security and contact Starbases 83 and 47 asking for information on the charges laid against her," Worf said severely.

"Good idea Mr Worf," Picard agreed. "Number One, send subspace signals to both Starbases asking for information. Counselor, you're with me. I want to see what Ensign Scott has to say about this."


	3. Chapter 3

The doors slid open, revealing Isla Scott seated on the bench in her cell, staring at the floor. Her handcuffs hadn't been removed. She glanced up as Captain Picard and Counselor Troi entered, smiling and nodding at them.

"Hello Captain Picard," Isla Scott addressed him. Counselor Troi gaped at her.

"Ensign Scott," Picard nodded to her.

"Captain, I'm not longer a Starfleet officer," she repeated as Deanna continued to stare.

"We're waiting for some information to arrive," Picard said and glanced at Deanna. "Counselor." He said softly, startling her out of a trance like state.

"Sorry Captain," she excused herself. She frowned slightly as she watched Miss Scott, puzzled in someway Picard didn't quite understand.

"I don't believe we've met," Isla stood and approached the force field barrier. "Isla Scott."

"Deanna Troi, ships Counselor," Deanna introduced herself. "I'm sorry but, how old are you?" she inquired. Isla's eyes crinkled up in a smile. Picard glanced between them, frowning.

"Eighteen, nineteen in two months," Isla told her. "Fresh out of the Academy."

"If that's so, why are you being called to trial?" Captain Picard asked her.

"My father, he's concerned that my grandfather has taught me some, unusual philosophies," Isla informed them.

"Your father?" Deanna asked, unsure of who she meant.

"Admiral Jeremiah Jenkins," she explained. "He's my biological father anyway. I've spent much more time with my grandfather, Peter Scott."

"The philosopher?" Picard asked. Isla grinned.

"The very same," she nodded, proud of her heritage. Picard turned to Deanna.

"Peter Scott was a campaigner to the Federation a few decades ago," Picard explained. "I followed his work. Some of his ideas were extraordinary."

"He taught me most of what I know and value," Isla told them.

"He was also credited as being part of a group arguing against the Prime Directive," Picard finished.

"And now we come to why I'm being called to trial," Isla nodded.

"What happened exactly between you and your father?" Deanna inquired, wondering if this was just a family dispute that had gotten a swollen head.

"One of the things my grandfather taught me was to question what I was being taught, even by him," Isla told them. "He told me that there were arguments against many of his theories and that I would have to make up my own mind about what I believe in. Ever since joining the Academy I questioned everything I did, I studied, I thought. I didn't want to be another mindless follower not knowing what it was they were following. After some years of careful contemplation I've decided that Starfleet is not the place for me."

"What does this have to do with your father putting you on trial?" Picard frowned.

"He doesn't agree with me," Isla said bluntly. "Our beliefs are conflicting. He wants me to conform and be quiet, but I won't."

"It must be hard for him to see you throw away everything you've been working towards your entire life," Deanna suggested, trying to make Isla see the other side of the coin. But Isla wouldn't.

"No, it's hard for him to see me not want what he's been telling me to work towards my entire life," Isla corrected her.

"Bridge to Picard," Riker's voice came over the intercom.

"Picard here," he answered, pressing his communicator.

"Sir, we have Admiral Jenkins on subspace. He's requesting you answer in your ready room," Riker informed him.

"Thank you Number One, I'll be there in a minute," Picard said and ended the communication. "Is there anything you'd like me to tell your father?" he offered Isla.

"I've already told him everything I have to say," she smiled. Deanna could feel the sadness in her as she spoke. "It won't make a difference if he hears the words from you instead of me. Thank you anyway Captain Picard. Have a nice day." She nodded to him and Counselor Troi before turning and sitting back down on the bench, returning to her world of quiet contemplation. Alone in the turbo lift, Picard turned to Deanna.

"What do you think?" he asked her as they went up to the Bridge. She sighed loudly, her facade of calm understanding dropping. Deanna was unsure. Not something that happened everyday.

"She's telling the truth. Also, I could sense Ensign Scott doesn't have a strong connection with her father," Deanna explained as best she could. "Or anyone other than her grandfather really. She respects us though, especially you Captain."

"Why me in particular?"

"I'm not sure, it could be nothing," Deanna admitted. "Many people have a greater respect for you because you are a Starfleet Captain."

"But she doesn't like Starfleet," Picard pointed out. "None of this is making sense. Maybe her father will have some light to throw on the subject."


	4. Chapter 4

"What exactly has Ensign Scott told you?" Admiral Jenkins asked Picard sternly.

"Your daughter has told us that you wish for her to stay in Starfleet," Picard admitted. "However if she doesn't want to keep her commission, I don't believe it is my place to stop her."

"Captain, I chose the Enterprise for this mission," Jenkins leant forwards. "There are people out there who'd hurt my daughter to hurt me."

"Are you being blackmailed?" Picard asked him seriously.

"All I'm saying is that I knew I could trust you to keep her safe, Picard," Admiral Jenkins pleaded. "Just get her to Starbase 47, that's all I'm asking you to do."

"And turn a blind eye to whatever else is going here? I don't think so Admiral," Picard said obstinately, jerking his shirt down. "I'm going to keep your daughter safe, but I will get to the bottom of this."

"This doesn't involve you, Captain," Admiral Jenkins said coldly. "I am asking you to stay out of it." He ended the conversation abruptly.


	5. Chapter 5

Captains log, supplemental. We are still transporting Isla Scott to Starbase 47. I've had her remain in security while we continue to investigate the circumstance of her trial.

"So she hasn't broken any Starfleet regulations," Picard repeated as Lieutenant Commander Data worked at the computer station.

"Ensign Isla Scott's record is clear sir," Data replied. "She has no previous convictions or any other information in her personnel file that would warrant a trial."

"Lieutenant Worf, sir we have a situation in security," a security officer's voice came over the intercom. "We require your assistance."

"On my way," Worf replied, leaving his position at tactical.

"He's dragging Starfleet into his own private dispute with his daughter," Picard mused.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ensign," Worf said as he entered security.

"Sir," the officer on watch stood to attention.

"Report, what is the situation."

"Ensign Isla Scott is refusing to eat," the officer explained, leading him to Isla's cell. A plate of standard issue rations sat untouched on her bench. "I checked the records sir. She hasn't eaten anything since arriving on board yesterday."

"Contact Dr Crusher and Counselor Troi," Worf ordered. The officer nodded and went to do as asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"We don't have any reason to keep her detained," Deanna said to Captain Picard as he consulted her in his ready room.

"No, she has done nothing wrong," Picard agreed. "By our own laws we're not allowed to keep her prisoner without any charges and we haven't been told of the charges."

"Counselor Troi, please come to detention section B," the security officer's voice sounded over the intercom.

"On my way," Counselor Troi answered, excusing herself. "You can still confine her to quarters until we arrive, for her own safety." This suggestion appealed to Picard.


	8. Chapter 8

Counsellor Troi and Dr Crusher both arrived at security at the same time.

"Worf, what's going on?" Dr Crusher asked him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Ensign Isla Scott," he told them.

"What about her?" Deanna asked.

"She's refusing to eat," Worf told them. Dr Crusher shared a surprised glance with Counselor Troi.

"That isn't too unusual, perhaps she's just lost her appetite?" Counselor Troi suggested. The look in Worf's eye convinced her that it wasn't so simple.

"How long hasn't she been eating?" Dr Crusher asked, a tone of worry entering her voice.

"At least a day," Worf answered.

"What?" Deanna gasped as Dr Crusher went past Worf to the cell Isla was contained in. She deactivated the force field long enough to enter. Deanna followed closely, but decided to wait outside the cell instead.

"Hello, who are you?" Isla asked as Dr Crusher took out her tricorder and began scanning her.

"I'm Dr Crusher," she told her. "Isla, when was the last time you ate something?"

"So you all finally noticed," Isla said absently, zoning out. She gazed at the force field, blinking slowly. "Hi Counselor Troi." She smiled at Deanna. "How are you?"

"I was just talking to Captain Picard," Deanna told her as Worf received orders from Picard to release Isla from the cells and place her in confinement to quarters.

"When did you last eat something?" Dr Crusher asked again, doing a pinch test on the skin on the back on Isla's hand.

"Don't worry Dr Crusher," Isla assured her. "I'm still drinking plenty of water. I know what I'm doing."

"Have you started a hunger strike?" Deanna asked her as Worf brought down the force field and went in to remove Isla's handcuffs.

"Yes, I've been hunger striking," Isla nodded as Worf removed her handcuffs. "What's going on?" she looked up at him with such innocence in her eyes, the burly Klingon couldn't help but be reminded of his son Alexander.

"You are being placed in confinement to quarters since we have no charges to keep you imprisoned for," Worf informed her. Isla nodded and stared at the wall again, a haze in her eye.

"When did you start the hunger strike?" Dr Crusher asked Isla as Deanna moved forward into the cell. Worf returned to the command desk to observe.

"As soon as Admiral Jenkins refused to accept my resignation of my Starfleet commission," Isla told them.

"Three days ago?" Deanna asked her. Isla looked at her, surprised.

"Has it really been three days? I could've sworn it was less. Then again," Isla said and stopped speaking, staring into space.

"Isla?" Dr Crusher asked her.

"Hmm?" she looked up at Dr Crusher, a little surprised. She covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned. Dr Crusher started preparing a hypospray.

"I'm taking you to sickbay," Dr Crusher informed her. Isla shook her head solemnly.

"I don't consent to medical treatment," she told her. "I'll be fine for another few days. I just need to drink plenty of water and sleep. You can scan me all you like, though."


	9. Chapter 9

Chief Medical Officer's log, star date (same day). I have discovered that Ensign Isla Scott hasn't eaten for almost five days. She says she started the hunger strike when her father refused to let her resign her Starfleet commission. Counselor Troi had been misinformed of the date of the occurrence of Ensign Isla Scott's resignation. I have her placed in sickbay under observation. I'm monitoring her body mass index. Since her last physical she has lost a considerable amount of weight.

"Has she eaten anything?" Dr Crusher asked Nurse Ogawa as she went to the private room. Isla sat patiently on the bed.

"Nothing," Nurse Ogawa informed her. Dr Crusher patted her on the back as her friend finished her shift. Striding in, Dr Crusher scanned Isla once again.

"Hello Dr Crusher," Isla said. She reached over and took a sip of water. "Do you know when we'll be arriving at Starbase 47?"

"In the next few days," Dr Crusher told her as she continued scanning. Isla nodded, letting her continue. "Why are you starving yourself?"

"I've already been through all this with Counselor Troi," Isla pointed out. "She even started talking about chocolate."

"Deanna certainly loves her chocolate," Dr Crusher smiled. "Why are you doing it?"

"This is something between my father and I," Isla told her. "Internal affairs. According to the Prime Directive, you aren't allowed to get involved. You do believe in the Prime Directive, don't you?" Dr Crusher froze a moment.

"I'm a Starfleet officer, it's my duty to uphold the Prime Directive," Dr Crusher said robotically.

"As I thought," Isla sighed. "No wonder father asked the Enterprise to transport me. Best ship in the fleet. Best crew in Starfleet. You're an honour to your uniform and yourself Doctor." Isla said as Dr Crusher finished scanning her. "And so you'll understand the importance of the Prime Directive and how it applies to this situation. Thank you for your concern." Taken aback, Dr Crusher returned to her office, letting the next shift take over.

Her feet seemed to know where to take her because it didn't take long for her to arrive in Ten Forward.

"Deanna, may I join you?" she asked her good friend.

"Go ahead Beverly," Deanna smiled, her exhaustion showing. Dr Crusher sat down beside her as Deanna sipped her drink. "You're worried, talk to me." Deanna said gently.

"It's Isla, she still isn't eating," Dr Crusher exclaimed. "I don't understand it! It's like she's making herself sick to get her father's attention!"

"Beverly, that's exactly what a hunger strike is meant to do," Deanna pointed out. "Many activists have used it as a form of peaceful protest for centuries."

"But we aren't meant to need activists anymore," Dr Crusher almost whispered. "Something she said to me, about the Prime Directive - has she told you why exactly she wants to leave Starfleet?"

"No," Deanna admitted warily. She sipped her hot chocolate. "Why? Do you think there's a problem?"

"The way she was talking about the Prime Directive," Dr Crusher's voice faded.

"You think she doesn't believe in the Prime Directive?" Deanna raised her eyebrows. "Beverly, she's an Academy graduate, her father's an admiral. Isla knows the importance of the Prime Directive."

"She said it applies to the situation between herself and her father," Dr Crusher leaned forward. "There's something more going on here. I'm sure of it."

"Dr Crusher, Counselor," Guinan approached the table.

"Guinan, hi," Deanna greeted her as Guinan took the liberty of joining them.

"You were talking about Isla," Guinan stated. Dr Crusher gaped, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find words to fill it with. "It's all the security officers and medical personnel are talking about tonight," Guinan explained.

"So you've heard she's on a hunger strike?" Dr Crusher asked her, finding words at last.

"Yes, and quite frankly I don't blame her," Guinan spoke calmly. "She's been denied her right to resign her commission. That's a breach of Starfleet policy."

"Ensign Scott's resignation is under review," Counselor Troi assured her. Guinan didn't seem so certain.

"What is there to review? A perfect record, a fine officer, why should she want to leave Starfleet?" Guinan tempted them with the questions.

"She's a smart girl, she wouldn't leave for no reason," Dr Crusher agreed with Guinan. Silently she added, I was right! Something is going on here!

"Her grandfather was a philosopher," Deanna provided.

"Was? He still is," Guinan raised her non-existent eyebrows.

"Peter Scott is still alive?" Deanna gasped. Dr Crusher looked between them, confused.

"Yes, I thought you knew that Counselor," Guinan told her. "Some of his ideas are very advanced. A smart man, quite open minded for a human his age."

"He published a paper some decades ago against the Prime Directive," Deanna informed Beverly. "I looked it up after Captain Picard mentioned it, I thought it could be relevant."

"Why doesn't Isla go by her fathers name, Jenkins?" Dr Crusher pondered. Guinan nodded slightly in agreement with her intrigue.

"From what I've seen she doesn't seem to have a good relationship with her father," Deanna pointed out.

"Considering she's now being transported to stand trial for charges none of us know on his orders does make this whole situation quite, questionable," Guinan suggested. "Deanna, what happened to Peter Scott's paper?" She probed Deanna with her stare, Dr Crusher joining her in a gentler fashion.

"Starfleet high command asked him not to publish it," Deanna said quietly. "That's all the records say." She shared a worried look with Beverly.

"But that's violation of freedom of speech!" Beverly gasped, keeping her voice to a whisper and leaning into the group to prevent people around them overhearing. "How can that happen?"

"Even Starfleet isn't perfect, Doctor," Guinan didn't seem as surprised as the others.

"If he'd actually found an argument against the Prime Directive..." Dr Crusher's voice faded.

"And he told Isla this might all be part of a cover-up," Deanna finished for her. Both women were horrified thinking this was a possibility.


	10. Chapter 10

"Captain, we are picking up an emergency signal from a Federation colony on Mesaleen," Data informed Captain Picard as he sat in his throne-like chair. "They are reporting widespread systems failures in their climate and geological stability control systems."

"How bad is the damage, Mr Data?" Picard asked, glancing at Riker beside him who glanced at Deanna as she sat on the Captain's other side.

"The signal indicates that if the affected systems do not come online within eight hours the colony will be destroyed," Data answered. Riker took a deep breath.

"We'll have to delay our arrival at Starbase 47," he said to Captain Picard quietly.

"How long until we can reach Mesaleen?" Picard inquired.

"Two hours at warp five sir," Data calculated with lightning fast computing.

"Ensign, make it so," Picard ordered the officer sitting at helm. "Mr Worf, advise Starbase 47 of our delay. I will be in my ready room." Picard stood with a pull of his jacket, striding off to his ready room. Upon entering he went straight to the replicator. "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." He told it roughly, pulling down his shirt again as the beverage materialised in front of him. He had just enough time to sit down at his desk and take a sip before the door beeped. "Come." He called, placing his tea on the table in front of him and pulling his shirt down. He'd really have to do something about these shirts. The doors slid open with a whoosh to admit Dr Crusher. "Beverly," he smiled happily. "Come in." She entered, the door sliding closed behind her.

"Captain, I need to talk to you about Isla Scott," she told him, walking forward and sitting down at his desk.

"Can I get you a drink, doctor?" he offered her as she sat.

"No thank you," Dr Crusher smiled at him briefly before returning to the task at hand. "Isla hasn't eaten in almost a week now. She's still refusing medical treatment. Captain, I'm not sure how much longer she can survive like this." Captain Picard nodded and leant back in his chair, the situation rolling over in his mind.

"Do you still have her in sickbay?" he asked.

"No, I let her go to her quarters but I have the replicator records. All she's having is water," Dr Crusher sighed.

"How long do you think it may be before her body can't handle it any longer?" Picard inquired.

"I don't know, a few days at the most," Dr Crusher exclaimed. "She has a very fast metabolism, she's burning up her body's fat reserves far quicker than I expected. I don't know if she's aware of the damage she could be doing to herself, but whenever I tell her she just insists she has it under control!" Dr Crusher started working herself up. She could become very passionate about her patients, a quality Jean-Luc admired in her.

"Until she does accept medical treatment or gets to a point it is absolutely required there is nothing we can do for her," Captain Picard told her sadly, reaching forward and placing a reassuring hand over hers.

"Jean-Luc, we have to do something about this," Dr Crusher implored him. "Force her to accept treatment, talk her out of this hunger strike, get her father to speak to her, I can't just sit here and let her die!"

"Beverly, she isn't dying," Captain Picard reminded her. "In the meantime, we'll be arriving at Mesaleen in two hours. Have sickbay ready, we don't know how many injured they may have." Dr Crusher nodded sadly and got up to leave. "I'll see if her father will talk to her." She nodded again, accepting that this was what she'd have to accept for now.

"Thank you," she told him and left. Captain Picard sipped his tea in silence, watching the door after she'd left. Someday he might have the courage to speak to her about his feelings, but today wasn't going to be that day.


	11. Chapter 11

"Isla, we've been delayed getting to Starbase 47," Counselor Troi informed her as she and Dr Crusher talked to Isla in the quarters she'd been assigned.

"Is everything okay?" Isla asked, concerned.

"We're responding to a distress call from Mesaleen," Dr Crusher informed her. "Please reconsider this hunger strike."

"I can't do that I'm afraid, Dr Crusher," Isla informed her, covering a yawn.

"Isla, this has gone on long enough, I'm sure your father understands," Deanna pleaded with her but she stood firm.

"No, he doesn't and won't unless I make him listen," Isla argued. "Will you need extra help in sickbay? I may be of some use." She offered Dr Crusher.

"No, we'll manage fine," Dr Crusher assured her.

"I'd imagine you have preparations to make before we arrive at Mesaleen," Isla said, yawning once more. "Thank you for updating me on our status. I won't take up any more of either of your time." She got up and went to the bed, lying down. She had been so exhausted the last few days. All she felt like doing was sleeping and drinking water. Dr Crusher and Deanna shared a concerned glance, but still got up quietly and left Isla to herself.

As soon as they'd left, a wave of pain ricocheted through Isla's mind. Her head throbbed everywhere. It took every bit of will power she had not to scream in pain, biting her lip and struggling to reach the com pad. Falling to the floor she let out a short cry. Her breathing sped up at she sucked oxygen back into her lungs.

"Almost there," she whispered, massaging her temples. "Almost there."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm afraid we've been delayed our arrival at Starbase 47," Captain Picard informed Admiral Jenkins over subwave in his ready room.

"Is Ensign Scott alright?" he asked, concern slipping into his calm demeanour.

"Isla is currently alright," Captain Picard assured him. The relief Jenkins felt was apparent. "However, my Chief Medical Officer and my ships Counselor are both extremely concerned about her welfare."

"Why? What's happened? Is she injured?" Jenkins' eyes widened as he spoke.

"She is refusing to eat or accept medical treatment," Picard informed him. Admiral Jenkins sighed and smiled. "Admiral, I don't believe you understand the severity of the situation. Your daughter hasn't eaten since you refused her resignation almost a week ago." Admiral Jenkins' face went from its rosy to state to ashen in a matter of seconds.

"She was serious about the hunger strike," he murmured, his eyes wide. He blinked and looked down, his mind lost in thought.

"Admiral, did you know about this?" Picard asked him. Admiral Jenkins looked up at Picard on his screen again.

"When she contacted me to inform me of her resignation, she warned me that she would be on hunger strike until I allowed her to resign," Admiral Jenkins admitted. "I didn't take her seriously. I had no idea she intended to go through with it so far."

"In a matter of days she may be unconscious, we don't know," Picard admitted. "We don't know how long she can last without eating."

"She's just as strong willed as her grandfather," Admiral Jenkins snapped agitated absently.

"From what I've seen she's a reasonable young woman who has been denied her right to leave an organisation in which she feels she doesn't belong," Picard raised an eyebrow.

"Isla does belong in Starfleet, I know it," Admiral Jenkins demanded, hitting his palm on the desk.

"I think Isla will know what's best for her," Picard remained calm. "I can organise for you to talk to her once we have analysed the situation on Mesaleen."

"Please do, Captain," Admiral Jenkins nodded. They terminated the call with nothing more to say to one another.


	13. Chapter 13

"I've adjusted the phase converters in the starboard Nacelle to boost the power output and fed it through the power couplings in Jeffries tube junction 4 so I can project a particle beam through the atmosphere," Geordi explained to the gathered senior staff in the observation lounge. "From our readings they're having atmospheric and geological disturbances beyond the scale. The safest bet for the colonists would be to evacuate the planet while we do a level one diagnostic on their environmental control systems."

"We don't even know if anyone's survived, the interference from the atmosphere is preventing our sensors breaking through," Riker pointed out.

"If someone has survived then it's our job to get them out," Dr Crusher exclaimed passionately.

"Right, Geordi, once the particle beam is through would the sensors be able to work?" Picard inquired.

"That's the idea Captain," Geordi nodded, clasping his hands together as he sat down in his seat, joining the others around the table.

"Captain, the particle beam would require an increased buffer response to break through the atmosphere," Data informed them.

"Right, you and Lieutenant LaForge get to work on that Data," Picard ordered them. "How much time should that take?"

"That kind of work, half an hour? An hour tops," Geordi suggested.

"Good, get to work, those people on the planet below are counting on us," Picard ordered them. Geordi and Data left, but Riker, Deanna, Worf and Dr Crusher were all still present. "Dr Crusher, do you have sickbay ready?"

"I have double staff on standby in all three bays," Dr Crusher told him. "As ready as we can be, given we don't know what to expect. There's nothing more we can do until the colonists are aboard."

"Good," Picard nodded to her. He turned to Counselor Troi. Normally he'd have consulted her first, however Deanna had been delayed getting to the meeting. She'd had a situation with a patient in her office. "Counselor, can you sense anyone down on the surface?" Deanna closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing her mind. All this empathic work was exhausting at times.

"I believe so Captain," Deanna finally said. "They're frightened, but don't seem to be panicking. Perhaps they've found a safe place."

"Counselor, no where on that planet is safe," Worf pointed out.

"I know, but there's definitely more than one person. And I'm certain they're human," Deanna turned to Will.

"The colonists," he said quietly. She nodded.

"Good, so there's still hope," Picard said, standing and pulling his shirt down with a jerk. "Alright, you all know what you're doing. Dismissed." Everyone except Deanna left, Riker and Worf to return to the bridge and Dr Crusher to sickbay to anticipate the colonists arrival.

"Captain?" she approached him.

"I have promised Isla Scott's father they can talk after the situation is under control here," Picard informed her.

"You want me to help them talk to each other?" Deanna inquired.

"Yes, the most important thing is you get Isla eating again," Captain Picard told her. "Dr Crusher doesn't know how much longer she can last on this hunger strike."

"Beverley's told me," Deanna nodded. "I'll go talk to Isla, see what I can do. The only options I see are her father letting her resign or us forcing her to eat. She's extremely determined."

"So I've been told," Picard agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Arriving at Isla's quarters, Deanna pressed the button to enter. There was no response from inside the room. She tried the button again. Once more, nothing.

"Isla, it's Counselor Troi, can I come in?" Deanna asked her through the door. Still no reaction. Something strange is going on, Deanna pondered. "Computer, current location of Isla Scott?"

"Ensign Isla Scott is in her quarters," the computer answered. Concern sparked in Deanna's eye. She immediately keyed in the door release codes, pressing buttons frantically.

"Isla?" she asked, entering the room, looking around desperately. She found Isla lying on the ground, groaning as she approached. The door slid shut automatically. "Isla!" she helped the younger woman to sit. He face was sallow, her cheeks shaded. She just felt like skin and bones in Deanna's arms.

"Counselor," Isla breathed, opening her eyes and blinking a few times, squinting. She took a few quick breaths. "I'm sorry, I must've passed out for a second. I don't know what happened."

"Are you okay?" Deanna asked her.

"Yes, I just need a glass of water," Isla insisted, trying to get to her feet. But Deanna held her down.

"I think I should call a doctor," Deanna told her, reaching for her communicator.

"No, I'm fine, really, I just need a glass of water," Isla insisted again.

"Isla, you lost consciousness," Deanna told her sternly. "You're damaging your body, this has gone on long enough."

"Counselor Troi, I'm fine," Isla said, squinting her eyes as her head throbbed momentarily before the pain subsided to a dull ache.

"I can sense whether you're telling the truth," Deanna reminded her.

"Please, I have to do this, it's the only way my father will listen!" Isla said softly. Deanna was torn. She could sense the overwhelming feelings from Isla that she was right, it was the only way to get her father's attention.

"Okay then," Deanna finally succumbed.

"Thank you," Isla told her sincerely. Deanna helped her to the bed. She got her a glass of water and handed it to her.

"You're freezing!" Counselor Troi exclaimed upon briefly brushing against her hand.

"My hands are usually cold," Isla admitted. "Normally the station I work is a degree or two hotter because I'm constantly moving around and there are people everywhere." She downed the glass in one gulp, wincing as it fell into place in her empty stomach.

"Water isn't very satisfying," Deanna pointed out. Isla shrugged.

"I'll do what I have to," she admitted. "Even if it means this."

"You're that desperate to leave Starfleet?" Counselor Troi asked her, sitting beside her on the bed. Isla nodded. "Why?"

"It's complicated Counselor," Isla said gently. "If I tell you, I'll have committed an offence and that would warrant my court marshall."

"Is it about the Prime Directive?" Deanna asked. Isla looked up, hesitating a moment.

"Counselor, I can't say anything or my father will have something to charge me for," Isla repeated.

"Your grandfather found a problem with the philosophical argument," Deanna pointed out. "I know about the paper he wrote several decades ago." This struck a chord in Isla.

"He was silenced unfairly by Starfleet," Isla turned away angrily. "No one ever took him seriously again after that. It broke his heart." Deanna put an arm around Isla's shoulders.

"I'm sure he's a brilliant man," Deanna assured her.

"Two hundred years too brilliant for his time," Isla sighed. "Persecuted by society, even my father turned against him."

"What do you mean 200 years?" Counselor Troi asked, confused.

"I can tell you once my resignation has been processed," Isla stopped herself just in time. She wasn't fully certain if telling the Counselor would violate any Starfleet laws, but it was better to be on the safe side in this matter than risk giving her father a case against her. She could still sense Counselor Troi's curiosity though, and it gnawed at what was left of her will power. "People always think that organisations, civilisations, cultures, species, while they exist they think they will last forever. But they don't. Cultures are constantly changing, species are adapting and diversifying or standardising. Organisations come and go. Starfleet is just a military organisation."

"Starfleet is to keep peace in the Federation," Deanna argued. Isla shook her head.

"We shouldn't discuss it too much," she sighed and lay down on the bed.

"You're tired, I'll let you rest," Deanna excused herself, standing up.

"Thank you for your support Counselor," Isla said as Deanna approached the door.

"I still don't understand why you think you have to do this? Starving yourself is dangerous," Deanna reminded her. Isla didn't argue this time. Deanna sighed, sensing her understanding of the predicament she was in. "Captain Picard is organising for you and your father to speak over subwave after we have the situation on Mesaleen under control."

"Thanks," Isla said, barely a whisper. As she left, Deanna could only feel her presence faintly, despite only having a door between them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Geordi, we need that particle beam," Riker said over communicator. In Engineering, Geordi LaForge was busy racing around, pressing controls at all different stations.

"We're almost there Commander," Geordi assured him, putting in the last few commands. "Okay, are you ready Data?" he stuck his head out to the main room where Data was posed at the controls.

"Yes, Commander," Data replied.

"Okay, let's do it," Geordi activated the particle beam. Data began pressing buttons at his station furiously.

"It is working," Worf informed them at the bridge from his position at Tactical. "Identifying thirty life signs, human, in a small cave bearing 45 degrees north, 36 degrees east."

"I have their signals locked on Captain," O'Brien reported from the transporter room.

"Beam them straight to sickbay, Mr O'Brien," Picard ordered.

"You'll have to make it quick Chief," Geordi informed him. "This particle beam is degrading rapidly. You only have another minute, maybe two."

"Understood commander," O'Brien reported.

"Dr Crusher, is sickbay ready?" Picard asked.

"Yes Captain," Dr Crusher responded.

"Captain, there is increased geological activity around the area where the colonists are," Worf informed them.

"O'Brien, get them out of there," Picard almost shouted.

"Doing it now Captain," O'Brien said as he started beaming people up, directly to sickbay.

"Captain, we're losing the particle beam," Geordi warned.

"We have them all aboard," O'Brien reported.

"There are no more life signs on the planet," Worf announced as the particle beam phased out.

"We've lost the particle beam sir," Geordi reported.

"Good work LaForge," Picard told him. "We have all the surviving colonists safely on board. Now, lets find out what happened to their atmospheric and geological controls."

"Right away Captain," Geordi informed him. Picard smiled, pulling his shirt down as he shared a glance with Riker and Troi.

"That was close," Riker raised his eyebrows.

"Dr Crusher, how are things in sickbay?" Picard inquired.

"Lots of burns and broken bones, but no life threatening injuries Captain," Dr Crusher replied. "All thirty colonists are accounted for."

"Good work Doctor," Picard said and ended the communication. He turned to Counselor Troi. "Now that's under control, go fetch Isla Scott and bring her to the observation lounge. She can talk to her father there."

"Yes sir," Deanna stood and left to the turbo lift.

"Let's hope they can come to some sort of agreement," Riker said wishfully.

"For Isla's sake," Picard nodded and stood, pulled down firmly on his shirt. "You have the bridge Number One." And strode out to the other turbo lift.


	16. Chapter 16

Arriving in the observation lounge, Isla saw her father on the screen. She stood in front of it obediently. His eyes grew wide as soon as he saw her.

"Dammit Isla, what are you doing? Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused me? Give up this stupid hunger strike, now!" he started shouting. Isla waited patiently as he continued for over a minute. She sighed as Captain Picard and Counselor Troi shared a concerned glance.

"Excuse me, may I sit down?" Isla asked calmly when he finished. His rage still burned in his eyes. It frightened Deanna, but not as much as it frightened Isla. Deanna could sense her tremendous fear. This man, her father, was the one thing she feared most of all in the universe and she was still able to stand there calmly despite her heart and mind being torn to shreds inside.

"Fine then," her father snapped, looking away from the screen. She sat down on the free seat. "Why are you still wearing your uniform?" he demanded.

"I wasn't permitted to bring any of my civilian clothing when you had me arrested," Isla informed him, not harshly but very firmly. If only her father could see what she'd accomplished, Isla was a strong and fiercely intelligent young woman. She could go far in life, and Counselor Troi felt strongly about helping her about it as best she could, Deanna thought as she watched them interact.

"You are certain you want to resign?" her father asked her again.

"Yes," Isla told him. He looked like he could snap again at any moment. Something softened in his eyes as he noticed her pronounced cheek bones. She looked so different from the last time he'd seen her, barely a week previously.

"Isla, you don't look well," he said gently, completely changing character. Deanna could feel the immediate rise of uneasiness in Isla. She glanced at her quickly, in an attempt to make sure she was still okay. That girl has the best poker face I've ever seen, Deanna thought to herself. She made a note to mention it later to Riker. "Please, give up this hunger strike now. Stop before you do yourself serious harm."

"I told you a week ago, I won't eat until you let me resign," Isla persisted. "I don't want to be in Starfleet any longer." Deanna could sense the sadness Jenkins was feeling.

"Isla, I can't stand by and let you throw your life away," he continued talking softly. "It's everything you ever wanted. I can't let you throw away a lifelong dream."

"No, father," she argued. "Being in Starfleet was never my dream. I've come to understand what it is this organisation does, it's values. I refuse to stand as part of an organisation I can't support with a clean conscience. It's your dream and it was mother's dream, but it was never mine."

"I can see that you won't listen," Jenkins sighed.

"Neither will you," Isla pointed out. "I know you just want what's best for me father, but staying in Starfleet isn't it. I'm sorry, I may be your daughter but I'm also Peter Scott's granddaughter. My mind is set."

"We'll discuss it when you arrive at Starbase 47," Jenkins sighed. "Dismissed, Ensign." Isla stood.

"I'm sorry father," she whispered. "I have to live my own life." With that she left, returning to her own quarters.

"Counselor, go and see Isla's alright," Picard ordered her, going up to Admiral Jenkins on the screen. "That didn't go as smoothly as I hoped," he admitted as the man on the screen fidgeted, as though he were distracted by something.

"She must see reason Captain Picard," Admiral Jenkins exclaimed. "What does she think she's doing, starving herself like that?"

"Admiral Jenkins, we will be staying at Mesaleen for some time," Picard informed him. "We could be here for several days."

"What are you suggesting Picard?" Admiral Jenkins asked him as Picard pulled his shirt down out of habit.

"Is there anyway you could come to us or we could send Isla on a shuttle to you?" Picard suggested.

"No, that won't be possible," Admiral Jenkins didn't even consider Picard's suggestion before dismissing it.

"Why not?" Picard challenged him. "Isla clearly no longer wants to be in Starfleet."

"Has she told you why?" Admiral Jenkins asked.

"Not yet, she may have spoken to my ship's counselor," Picard suggested. Admiral Jenkins nodded.

"When she's finished with Ensign Scott, I would like to talk with her," Admiral Jenkins ordered.

"Yes sir," Picard responded. Jenkins ended the communication. Picard sighed, putting his head in his hands. The situation was just getting worse. Isla would continue to refuse to eat and he couldn't do anything to get them to Starbase 47 faster. Even though, he reasoned, maybe that would give them enough time to work out what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Isla Scott strode sternly through the ship, directly back to her quarters. As soon as the doors closed behind her she sank to the floor, crawling to the bed and struggling to pull herself onto it. The door beeped twice in quick succession.

"Yes?" She said as the door opened. Deanna went straight to her side.

"Isla, are you alright?" she asked her cautiously.

"I'm fine Counselor, just tired," Isla remarked.

"Tired?" Deanna asked.

"Tired of Admiral Jenkins being as stubborn as me, tired as in sleepy, tired of being hungry, tired of not being allowed to leave Starfleet, take your pick," she sighed inwardly.

"You can start eating again any time you choose," Deanna told her.

"No, I can't," Isla argued. "If I do, Admiral Jenkins would take that as me not being fully serious about wanting to leave Starfleet. I've done this before when he wouldn't permit me stay home instead of accompany him on a mission."

"How long was it that time?" Deanna asked her.

"Two days, mother was furious with him," Isla added. "She knew I wanted to stay with her and grandad. I've never gotten along with my father, Counselor."

"I can see," Deanna admitted. She could sense Isla's exhaustion but also that she didn't want to be alone. "What do you plan to do if you do get to leave Starfleet?"

"Believe me Counselor, if I keep up my hunger strike it'll be a case of when, not if," Isla assured her. She fell silent, thinking about her answer to the second question.

"Isla?" Deanna put a hand on her arm. Isla glanced at her.

"I'd either return home to my grandad and continue my philosophical studies with him," Isla thought. "Though he is getting old and hates me seeing him sick he's my favourite person in the whole universe. Not once has he ever bluntly said I'm wrong, he simply tells me very calmly the reasons against my argument and reasons supporting another. He never shouts, gets angry or been anything apart from the perfect grandfather."

"He must be a wonderful man," Deanna sympathised. "When did you last see him?"

"I called him as soon as I was certain I wanted to leave Starfleet," Isla smiled. "He was so happy. He knew how father would react and warned me, but I told him I can't stand by and let my values go unchecked. He was so proud of me." Deanna let her live in this happy memory a few moments longer.

"Or?" Deanna asked her when Isla didn't continue. She glanced at her, a questioning look in her eye. "What other ideas do you have on what you want to do?" Isla's gaze lingered on Counselor Troi for a few moments.

"I understand there are civilians who live, study, and work on board the Enterprise," Isla said. "You've all been so kind and understanding even though I haven't been able to tell you all the answers I have. I would find it an honour to explore the universe with you all, but not as a Starfleet officer. I could never do that as a Starfleet officer." Deanna smiled warmly at her.

"What do you specialise in?" she inquired.

"I've completed my junior nurse medical training, a low level of archaeology, I have trained and worked in catering, an honours graduate standard in engineering-" Deanna raised a hand to stop her there.

"Basically enough to be a junior officer in any area you chose," Deanna finished. Isla smiled.

"I didn't want to limit my choices too much, I like a variety," Isla explained.

"I hope we can come to be better acquainted," Deanna told her sincerely. From everything she could tell, Isla was a good person and Deanna didn't like seeing how her father treated her.

"Me too," Isla smiled, closing her eyes. Deanna could sense the pain running riot in Isla's mind.

"Isla, is there anything you want to tell me about your father?" Counselor Troi inquired warily. Isla's eyes snapped open.

"Why do you ask that?" she frowned. Deanna took a deep breath, thinking over the careful wording of what she was about to say.

"Isla, I could sense how uneasy you were feeling talking to him," Deanna spoke carefully, maintaining eye contact with her. "You were afraid, almost petrified."

"I am afraid of him," Isla murmured. "I've always feared my father. He knows I don't trust him."

"Why do you feel this way towards him?" Deanna probed deeper. Isla turned over, facing away from her.

"It's complicated," she murmured, closing her eyes to prevent herself crying.

"Isla, please let me help you?" Deanna persisted. Isla took a few slow deep breaths, gathering her thoughts.

"My father is a dangerous man," Isla said, her back still to the Counselor. "He is more powerful and stronger than me. He wants to control my life in ways I don't like. I've been afraid of him for as long as I can remember, but it's gotten worse since mother died." Deanna got the impression she was walking on eggshells with this conversation.

"Has he ever done anything to harm you?" Deanna asked her. Isla remained silent. "Has he ever been abusive towards you?" There was a lump growing in Isla's throat. She swallowed it down, but it didn't help.

"He called it character building," she murmured. Deanna took a short sharp breath. It was as she thought. Problems in their relationship they'd dragged into Starfleet. Big problems it seemed. "If I got something wrong at school, if I didn't get the best mark on every test, he'd-" she swallowed again. The lump didn't want to go away.

"It's okay Isla, take your time," Deanna spoke softly. Isla nodded.

"Anything less than perfect wasn't good enough," Isla continued. "He kept having me moved to more and more advanced classes until I was with kids at least five years older than me. It kept getting harder and harder to keep my marks up, to prevent him hurting me but he did it anyway. He always found something to blame me for, every single time. He made me feel like I was worthless. Grandad could see something was wrong. He helped me, talked to mother about it. Father still has a temper. I'm just not the closest punchbag anymore."

"Did he injure you?" Deanna asked.

"Yes," Isla whispered. "Each time he'd call his doctor friend. He'd patch me up, no questions asked, make some comment about me being clumsy and leave. His eyes. It felt like he blamed me for it."

"Have you ever spoken to anyone about this?" Counselor Troi inquired.

"Only my mother and grandad," Isla informed her. "Mother was convinced he could change. People only laughed when grandad argued for me."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Deanna admitted.

"Just promise me this," Isla turned to look her straight in the eye. "On no account ever leave me alone with him."

"I promise," Deanna told her.


	18. Chapter 18

Deanna hung her head in thought as she headed back to the observation deck. She was certain Admiral Jenkins had physically abused his daughter in the past. It was also her belief that his preventing her resignation was further abuse. Captain Picard was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Counselor, did you make any developments with Isla?" he asked her. Deanna looked up at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "Deanna, what's the matter?"

"Captain, Isla is afraid of her father," she told him. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Why?" he asked. "He seems a reasonable enough man. Narrow minded, certainly-" he stopped when she took a deep breath.

"I have reason to believe he's abused her in the past," Deanna told him, her big sad eyes not leaving his the entire time. That complicates things, Picard thought. That really complicates things.


	19. Chapter 19

"Geordi, how long until the diagnostic is complete on the atmospheric systems?" Picard asked him over communicator, sitting in his captain's chair. He fiddled with his hands constantly. Riker watched him, concerned. He also noticed Deanna looked much more, subdued, than usual.

"The computers are extremely corrupt Captain," Geordi informed him. "It may be several hours, maybe even a day."

"A day!" Picard exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir, that's the best I can do," Geordi apologised. "I have double shifts working around the clock to stop this planet from becoming completely uninhabitable."

"That you Commander LaForge," Riker said and ended the communication. "Is there a problem sir?" he asked Captain Picard quietly.

"This issue with Ensign Scott and Admiral Jenkins is much worse than I first thought," Picard said quietly so only Riker and Deanna could hear. He got up and headed to his ready room. The look Deanna gave him knew that Captain Picard wanted him to follow. He took a deep breath and straightened his uniform before forwarding in with a last shared glance with Deanna for confidence. "He abused her, Will."

"I don't believe it!" Riker gasped, standing right about Picard's desk.

"His own daughter!" Picard swivelled the chair and stood, tugging his shirt angrily. "Isla Scott would never hurt anyone."

"How long was he abusing her for?" Riker inquired.

"Does it make a difference?" Picard demanded, pacing around the room. He was started to get worked up, flustering himself. "Years, possibly her entire life. Counselor Troi says she petrified of being alone with him. Her own father and she's frightened of being alone with him! And that man's a Starfleet Admiral." He tugged his shirt again.

"What can we do to help her?" Riker asked him.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do, Will," Picard admitted. "But I can't let this go on."

"Perhaps if Dr Crusher could find evidence of the physical abuse, we could judge how bad it was?" Riker suggested.

"Good idea," Picard nodded, sitting down in his chair. "Dr Crusher, report, what is the status of the Mesaleen colonists in sickbay?" He opened up a communication channel.

"Everything's alright," Dr Crusher informed them. "I have five finishing their treatment now. The other twenty five are already being assigned quarters while we make Mesaleen safe again." Picard shared a look with Riker. "All injuries were relatively minor. We were lucky this time, Jean-Luc." Riker his the smile he felt when Beverly called the Captain by his first name. Picard however, didn't seem to notice.

"Doctor, if everything is under control in sickbay, I'd like you to come up to my Ready Room," Picard asked her.

"On my way," Dr Crusher informed him and ended the communication. Captain Picard pulled down on his shirt.

"Counselor Troi, please come into my ready room," Picard ordered.

"Acknowledged," Deanna responded. She entered a few seconds later. "Is it about Isla?"

"Yes," Captain Picard told her as Dr Crusher appeared through the doorway behind her. The door shut closed behind them.

"Isla? Has something happened?" Dr Crusher looked between them. Picard nodded at Deanna, signifying for her to tell Dr Crusher what she knew.

"Isla was abused by her father while she was growing up," Deanna informed her, her eyes falling to the floor. Dr Crusher gasped.

"How terrible!" she exclaimed. "Captain-"

"Doctor," Picard interrupted her before she could begin preaching to the converted about her opinions of child abusers. "I would like you to give Isla a full body scan. Look for any signs she might've been abused. Repeated healings, tissue or bone abnormalities, old scars."

"How bad is the abuse?" Dr Crusher asked. She looked at Deanna.

"From what I could tell from Isla's emotions, bad," was all she could say. Dr Crusher nodded.

"I'm right on it, I'll just have to get some equipment from sickbay," Dr Crusher informed him.

"No, I'll go bring Isla to sick bay," Deanna suggested. "I can talk to her on the way, try and find out more about this."

"Yes, do that," Picard nodded. "Her cries won't fall on deaf ears any longer." Dr Crusher and Deanna left with a nod, leaving Riker and Picard to talk.

"Sickbay," Dr Crusher ordered the turbo lift when it arrived.

"Deck 12," Deanna ordered. They set off down the ship.

"I can't believe any father could abuse their own daughter, it's monstrous," Dr Crusher exclaimed.

"It's something she's been living with for most of her life," Deanna agreed. "No child should have to grow up in fear of a parent."


	20. Chapter 20

Sitting on the bed, Isla cradled her head in her hands. The world around her swum in and out of focus. I'm going into shock, I need to eat, she reasoned. This hunger strike is worth nothing if I die. I only need a small amount of energy. No one will know.

But Dr Crusher is monitoring your replicator log, the other side of her mind argued. Stop it! She screamed at herself mentally. I need to eat!

She stood up as the world began to black out. One struggled step towards the replicator. Another. She fell to her knees, attempting to drag herself along the ground.

"Computer," she called out weakly, collapsing with exhaustion. "Glu- glucose syr- syrup. Quickly." Nothing happened. Isla's eyes widened with terror as the blackness swamped her, covering her, strangling her. She tried to scream but no sound came. Nothing came. Only darkness, eternal darkness.

As her body lay, motionless on the floor the computer replied, "Please repeat request." But it was too late.


	21. Chapter 21

Heading along the corridor to Isla's quarters, Deanna could sense something. A strong feeling of fear, then nothing. She pressed the button on the door. No response.

"Isla!" she called while punching in the override code. The doors opened, showing Isla, motionless in a heap on the floor. She rushed to her side. "Isla, wake up!" she turned her over, patted the sides of her face but nothing would wake her. "Counselor Troi to sick bay, emergency in Isla Scott's quarters, deck 12."

"Deanna, what is it? What's happened?" Dr Crusher asked as she raced to the turbo lift.

"It's Isla, she's collapsed. She isn't waking up." Isla lay limp in Deanna's arms as she cradled her tiny body gently.

"Stay calm, I'll be right there," Dr Crusher promised her.

"Hurry," Deanna said, holding back tears. It only took a minute for Dr Crusher and Nurse Ogawa to arrive.

"We need to get her to sick bay," Dr Crusher said, pulling out her tricorder and scanning Isla as Deanna stepped out into the corridor to stay out of their way. "Her blood pressure is way to low, her sugars aren't even reading. Heartbeat and breathing are shallow and irregular." The tricorder beeped loudly. "Her body is starting to eat itself for energy. Quick, glucose syrup." Nurse Ogawa went straight to the replicator. She brought back the glucose syrup in a bowl with a spoon. "Hold her mouth open," Dr Crusher ordered as Deanna watched from the stairway. Nurse Ogawa did as Dr Crusher ordered, while Dr Crusher covered the spoon in the syrup. As Nurse Ogawa held Isla's mouth open, Dr Crusher wiped the glucose syrup inside. The tricorder beeped again.

"Heartbeat rapidly increasing," she informed Dr Crusher.

"Get her in stasis," Dr Crusher order Ogawa. She quickly gave Isla a hypospray. Her heart beat continued to climb. "Dammit, she's going into cardiac arrest." Deanna could only watch on in horror as Isla battled for her life.


	22. Chapter 22

Dr Crusher had managed to get Isla stable enough to move her to sickbay. She continued to hypospray more and more drugs into her as her body systems started to fail.

"Where's that glucose drip!" she shouted to Dr Selar. She came running, the needle held up in the air. "Finally." She took it from her, immediately inserting the needle into Isla's vein.

"It's too much, her body is going into shock!" Nurse Ogawa exclaimed as Isla's heartbeat plummeted.

As Deanna watched on in the background, Captain Picard appeared beside her. "Now she has to accept medical attention whether she likes it or not."

"I just hope we aren't too late," Deanna told him as Dr Crusher injected Isla with yet another hypospray. Except this time, her heartbeat was stabilising.

"Brain activity is extremely low, she's unconscious," Nurse Ogawa said as the vitals continued to come closer to normal.

"She's alive," Dr Crusher smiled to herself. "Now lets get some energy into her before her body begins eating itself again. Glucose drip, on a regulator." Dr Selar came forward with the new glucose drip, instead this one had a hypospray junction instead of a traditional needle. Dr Crusher secured it to Isla's arm. "Let's start it low, I don't want to shock her system. The immune system is practically gone." Dr Crusher stepped back to join Deanna and Picard.

"How is she?" Picard asked.

"Alive," Dr Crusher smiled, leaning on the wall. She'd exhausted herself. It'd been a long day. "I'm keeping her in sick bay on a glucose drip for a couple of days. She almost killed herself. If you hadn't found her when you did Deanna, her body would've started eating itself. You can see with the high levels of acids developing in her larger muscles."

"Her body was eating itself?" Deanna raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Dr Crusher nodded. "She was unusually thin to start with, she's lucky she survived this long. I'm not happy with her old weight. She needs to be at least 55 kilos. Even before she started her hunger strike she weighed less than 50." Picard shared an amazed look with Counselor Troi. "She weighs less than 35 kilos now." Picard put a reassuring hand on Dr Crusher's shoulder. Warmth from it seemed to spread throughout Dr Crusher's body.

"You've done your best, Beverly," Picard assured her. They smiled at each other. Deanna raised an eyebrow, but both of them were too caught up looking into the other's eyes to notice. "Why don't you go get some rest?"

"I'm alright," Dr Crusher assured him. She glanced at his hand which had remained on her shoulder, suddenly becoming wary of her surroundings. "Admiral Jenkins needs to be notified of her condition."

"I'll tell him," Picard assured her, removing his hand from her shoulder. He left Deanna and Dr Crusher standing there in sick bay. Will I say anything? Deanna pondered seeing the look on her friend's face. Nah.

"How long will it be before she's conscious?" Deanna asked her, following Dr Crusher into her office.

"Several hours at the least," Dr Crusher explained, sitting down at her desk. She sighed loudly, rubbing her temples gently. She stood again and headed over to the replicator. "Tea, Lemon, hot." She ordered it. She looked at Deanna, her expression asking Deanna if she wanted anything.

"I'm fine," Deanna told her with a smile. Dr Crusher nodded, lifting her drink from the replicator pad. She sat back down and sipped it, letting the warmth spread through her body. Smiling, she put the glass down and turned to her monitor.

"I just finished the full body scan you wanted, Doctor," Nurse Ogawa informed them, stepping briefly into the room.

"Thank you Alyssa, send the read out to my display," Dr Crusher asked her. Alyssa left as Dr Crusher opened the file. "Oh my word!" she exclaimed, looking at the display, her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Deanna asked, going and looking over her shoulder. She gasped when she saw the information.

"She's practically had her entire body healed at some point," Dr Crusher exclaimed. "And whoever did this made a shaky job, look at all the weak points in her skeleton."

"No wonder she's afraid of the man, he almost killed her," Deanna shared a horrified look with Dr Crusher.


	23. Chapter 23

In his Ready Room, Captain Picard sat at his desk, talking to Admiral Jenkins over subspace.

"Admiral, I'd suggest either you come to the Enterprise or we send Isla to you in a shuttle, the situation on Mesaleen will keep us here for several days, possibly a week," Picard informed him.

"That won't be necessary Captain Picard," Admiral Jenkins told him, a sour look on his face. "My daughter requires the protection a starship provides, not the weak shell of a shuttle."

"Admiral, your daughter is unconscious in our sickbay," Picard informed him. Admiral Jenkins gaped in amazement.

"What happened?" he asked, showing some concern for his daughter. "Is she alright?"

"Isla's hunger strike went too far it seems," Picard hypothesised. "Dr Crusher tells me she was underweight to begin with. Counselor Troi found her unconscious on the floor in her quarters." Admiral Jenkins put his face in his hands, composing himself a moment. Picard decided to continue. "Sir, the reason Counselor Troi was going to see Isla is because she was going to take her to sickbay for a full body scan."

"Why would my daughter need a full body scan?" Jenkins frowned, suspicion showing in his eyes. "What has Isla told you, Picard?" he demanded. Captain Picard took in a deep breath, leaning back and tugging down his shirt before replying.

"We have reason to believe that you repeatedly physically abused her," Picard informed him. He watched on as the colour drained for Admiral Jenkins' features.

"She said that, did she?" he asked, his face twitching in its movements.

"Yes, and I'm not prepared to place her in your custody until Counselor Troi has fully investigated the issue," Picard informed him.

"That won't be necessary, Picard," Admiral Jenkins gave him a threatening look. However, Picard wasn't phased one bit.

"Then Isla will remain on board the Enterprise in my custody until I know you won't harm her again," Picard told him sternly. He leant forward, resting his arms on the desk. "Admiral, from what I've seen, you have no charges on which to put Isla to trial, she informed you of her hunger strike and you didn't mention it to us when ordering us to take her on board. This argument between the two of you is none of Starfleet's concern. I believe Isla should be allowed to resign. Otherwise she might feel it necessary to take more drastic measures. Admiral, if there's nothing for Counselor Troi to find, you have absolutely nothing to fear."

"Way out of line Picard," Admiral Jenkins sneered and ended the communication.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where am I?" Isla blinked her eyes open, the world a bright coloured blur around her. She could see two forms move towards her. Squinting in an attempt to make them out, one reached out a put a gentle hand on her chest.

"You're in sickbay," Dr Crusher informed her. The world started to come into focus, but remained a little fuzzy.

"What happened?" Isla asked, focusing on Dr Crusher. It seemed the peak of what her brain could do at that moment.

"Your body was shutting itself down," Dr Crusher explained. "It was starting to break down your larger muscle groups." Isla peered behind Dr Crusher at the figure of Counselor Troi. "The hunger strike is over Isla."

"You mean my father is letting me resign?" Isla asked, hope glittering in her eyes. It broke Dr Crusher's heart to see her like that to know the hope was in vain.

"No," Dr Crusher responded. Isla sighed.

"Then my hunger strike isn't over," Isla argued. She tried to sit up, but was held back against the bed. "You restrained me?" She raised an eyebrow at Dr Crusher.

"I believe it's necessary for your own safety," Dr Crusher explained. Isla gritted her teeth, closing her eyes. A tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "If we hadn't treated you, you'd be dead." Isla didn't respond.

"Dr Crusher-" Deanna started, before Isla interrupted her.

"Sometimes I fear it would take me dying for my father to pay me any attention," Isla said through gritted teeth. "That he wouldn't listen until it was too late. I'm not scared of death but I refuse to die for that. It is not a good enough reason to die for. It's a reason I shouldn't have to feel the need to die for." She took a deep breath. Dr Crusher slipped her hand into Isla's.

"We know about your father's abuse," Dr Crusher said in a low voice. Isla screwed her eyes further shut, swallowing down as she nodded. "Do you know the name of the doctor who treated you?" Isla kept her mouth closed. Dr Crusher turned to Deanna. She stepped forward, putting a hand on Isla's shoulder. Her lower lip was trembling slightly.

"Isla, we want to help, let us help," Deanna told her. Isla took a deep breath.

"Walter," she said between gritted teeth. "Dr Bernard Walter."

"Thank you," Dr Crusher told her. Isla squeezed her hand as her eyes filled with tears. She let go and tried to move it to wipe her eyes, but the restraining beam prevented it. Deanna gently wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Counselor Troi, please come to my Ready Room," Captain Picard's voice sounded. Deanna stepped back, keeping a lid on her emotions.

"Acknowledged," she said and left. Dr Crusher held Isla's hand again, placing her other hand on her arm reassuringly.


	25. Chapter 25

Making her way up to the captain's Ready Room, Deanna found Worf in the turbo lift, heading to the bridge.

"Lieutenant," Deanna greeted him as she stepped in. "The Bridge," she addressed the computer. It beeped and they were on their way.

"Counselor, how is Ensign Scott?" Worf asked her. Deanna looked at him, slightly confused as to why he was asking.

"She's conscious at least," Deanna sighed.

"A father who harms their child for their own pleasure has no honour," Worf directed his snarl at the wall. "He has dishonoured his family by his actions."

"Isla doesn't trust him, I'm not sure if we can," Deanna admitted.

"Do you believe he is a threat, Counselor?" Worf asked in the limitations of his role as chief of security.

"Not to us, but Isla has asked for them not to be left alone together," Deanna confided in him.

"Then I shall speak to her about the situation and methods of protection," Worf decided.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea just now, she's been through a lot in the last week," Deanna recommended.

"Of course Counselor," Worf said just before the doors opened. He headed to his station at Tactical while Deanna went through to Picard's Ready Room.

"Enter," he called when she beeped the door.

"You asked to see me Captain?" she said as she entered. Picard swung his monitor around to show Admiral Jenkins' scowling face on the screen. "Admiral Jenkins."

"Counselor, I understand you've spoken with Ensign Scott," Admiral Jenkins addressed her.

"Yes sir," Counselor Troi replied.

"What has she told you about the situation?" he inquired, leaning forward and clasping his hands in front of him. Deanna could sense the deceit in him. She glanced at Captain Picard who gestured for her to continue.

"She has told me that she wishes to leave Starfleet," Deanna began.

"Has she told you why?" Admiral Jenkins interrupted her.

"No, not exactly," Deanna replied. Admiral Jenkins nodded.

"As soon as she tells you I'd like you to contact me immediately," he ordered.

"Sir," Deanna said before he ended the communication. "Isla told me that you abused her."

"She is a rogue officer and can't be trusted," he lied. Deanna raised as eyebrow at him.

"Admiral, you might not be aware that I am half Betazoid and can tell when someone is lying," Deanna informed him. She could feel his mind waver as his brain processed this information.

"Nonetheless," he continued unphased. "Ensign Scott will be put on trial as soon as she arrives at Starbase 47."

"Will this be an open trial or closed?" Deanna inquired.

"Closed," Admiral Jenkins said gruffly.

"Then for her own safety I will be attending the proceedings," Deanna stood tall.

"No," Admiral Jenkins said and terminated the communication. Deanna sighed with frustration as Picard turned the display to face him.

"Don't worry Counselor," Picard advised her. "We'll be stuck here for a few days. As Admiral Jenkins doesn't permit Isla travelling to Starbase 47 in a shuttle, and refuses to come to the Enterprise, he has no option but to wait."


	26. Chapter 26

Dr Crusher sat at her desk, working away. It was the night shift in sickbay. The on duty officers and Isla were the only other people there. All the colonists had been moved to their temporary quarters. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. It was going to be a long night.

Soft singing attracted Dr Crusher's attention, gently weaving its way past her office. She got up to investigate, sticking her head around the corner to where Isla lay on one of the beds. Her eyes were glassed over as she sang, large and full of sadness. Dr Crusher watched on in awe as Isla continued. She sung all the way to the end before Dr Crusher approached her.

"My mother used to sing to me," Isla said as if she were half still dreaming. "I couldn't remember the words before now. It was all I could hear when I was unconscious. There was just the blackness and the whole time she sang to me to keep me company, to keep me safe." She looked up at Dr Crusher's eyes. "I miss her." Dr Crusher just nodded as Isla drifted back into the realms of sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Captain's log, stardate (two days later). Lieutenant Commander LaForge and Lieutenant Commander Data are continuing with repairs to the environmental systems on Mesaleen. Data found an anomaly in the programming of the devices which led to their malfunction. Dr Crusher still has Isla in sickbay under restraint with a glucose drip. Her father, Admiral Jenkins is beginning to get restless.

"Captain, Starbase 47 has sent another message asking of our ETA," Riker informed him as he reached the bridge.

"Advise them that it is unchanged, Number One," Picard ordered as he sat, tugging his shirt.

"If I won't be needed, I request permission to visit Isla in sickbay," Deanna asked Captain Picard.

"Granted," Picard told her. Deanna stood and left through the turbo lift. Arriving in sickbay, she found Isla glaring at the ceiling.

"She's still on the glucose drip," Dr Crusher informed her. "And she's still restrained to the bed."

"Has something happened?" Deanna asked. She could sense Isla was angry about something. It was unusual, she hadn't felt this way about her father refusing her resignation. A different kind of anger, more directed at herself than at a particular person.

"Yesterday, when there was the power surge, her restraint field disengaged for about thirty seconds," Dr Crusher explained.

"Did she try and leave?" Deanna asked.

"No, she removed the glucose drip while I wasn't looking and lay it just over her skin," Dr Crusher explained. Deanna could sense she was mentally kicking herself for letting it happen. "We didn't realise until this morning, more than sixteen hours later." Deanna was impressed. "I think she knew what she was doing. It's the smartest way she could've tried to continue her hunger strike. I'm checking the glucose drip four times a day now."

"Can I speak to her?" Deanna asked. Dr Crusher gestured for her to go ahead.

"I'll be in my office," she told her. "Maybe ask her if she'll sing again, she has a beautiful voice." Deanna smiled as Dr Crusher headed to her office. She looked back towards Isla, heading over to her. Isla didn't acknowledge her arrival.

"Isla, how are you feeling?" Deanna asked her gently, standing beside the bed.

"You're empathic," Isla stated. "You tell me." She continued to stare at the ceiling. Deanna took a deep breath.

"You're angry," Deanna said.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Isla replied coolly. How she managed to keep as straight faced as a Vulcan as she experienced these strong emotions Deanna didn't understand.

"Why?" Deanna probed her. Isla turned her head to look at her.

"You really think you need to ask that question?" Isla almost snapped.

"Yes," Deanna told her. Isla closed her eyes, regretting what she'd said.

"I'm sorry," she turned away from her. "You're my senior officer, I apologise."

"It's okay, I understand, you've had a lot happen this week," Deanna reassured her. "It makes sense that you'd be feeling angry, you're not allowed to move about the ship or even get up." Isla grinned.

"Dr Crusher told you about the glucose drip," she smiled, her eyes crinkling up at the corners. Deanna could sense she was proud of what she'd done. "It's too late to give up now. My father is almost ready to crack. I have to make it look like I'm fighting medical treatment."

"You are fighting this medical treatment," Deanna pointed out.

"Precisely," Isla nodded. "Always doing what it looks like you're doing and what people expect you to be doing and you can usually anticipate their reaction. Thus, giving you control of the situation."

"Did your grandfather teach you that?" Deanna asked.

"No," Isla informed her. "My first term at the academy." Deanna could sense the lonely memories this brought back.

"Isla, do you have any friends your own age? Or from the academy?" Deanna asked her. Isla shook her head sadly.

"When I was young father was constantly moving us around," Isla explained. "Then I was so much younger than everyone else at the Academy, it made it hard to connect with people. It isn't anyone's fault." She smiled sadly.

"Dr Crusher told me you're a good singer," Deanna changed the conversation topic.

"Ah," Isla withdrew into herself.

"Would you sing for me?" Deanna asked. She could feel more strong emotions rising in Isla.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel like it right now," Isla said and turned her head away. Deanna decided to leave her to rest. She returned to Dr Crusher office.

"Any luck?" Dr Crusher asked her, pausing her rummage through files on her display.

"No, she seems to be blocking everyone out," Deanna explained. Dr Crusher nodded and returned to looking at her screen. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at some files, something doesn't add up," Dr Crusher frowned. She turned her computer to show Deanna.

"What's the matter?" Deanna inquired, not being able to tell anything wrong with the information.

"I think there's an error in the information in Isla's personnel file," Dr Crusher admitted. "See, the readings I'm getting are typical of a teenager, sixteen at the most. Fourteen usually." Deanna was confused.

"But she's at least eighteen," Deanna observed. Dr Crusher shook her head.

"Not according to these read outs," Dr Crusher pointed out. She turned the screen back to her, bringing up some new information. "I've done some digging. Her mother was Dr Anna McKinley, genetic engineer. Admiral Jeremiah Jenkins changed his name shortly before applying for entry in Starfleet Academy. His real name is Jeremiah Scott, son of Peter Scott."

"So Peter Scott is her paternal grandfather," Deanna stated.

"Yes," Dr Crusher brought up an image of Dr Anna McKinley and Admiral Jeremiah Jenkins together at the Admiral's Ball nineteen years before. "This is a photo of them together almost nineteen years ago."

"It's dated to a fortnight before Isla's birthdate," Deanna observed.

"Yes," Dr Crusher exclaimed. "Does something look missing in the photograph to you?" she asked Deanna. Her wide eyes scanned the photograph carefully.

"She doesn't look like a woman who's about to have a baby," Deanna pointed out.

"Exactly, but her official medical records say she was over eight months pregnant at that point," Dr Crusher turned the screen back to face her.

"She is Isla's mother, isn't she?" Deanna asked skeptically.

"I've done a genetic test, she is her biological mother," Dr Crusher said with certainty. A gnawing pit in her stomach made her certain that things were very, very wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

"Captain, we are receiving a subspace message from Starbase 47," Worf announced in the bridge.

"What is it Mr Worf?" Picard asked from his Captain's chair.

"Admiral Jenkins is asking to speak to Ensign Scott," Worf growled.

"Dr Crusher," Picard said over the communicator.

"Yes Captain?" Dr Crusher responded in sickbay.

"Can you please bring Isla Scott to the observation lounge, her father wishes to speak with her," Captain Picard informed her.

"Yes Captain, but I believe there's something you should know first," Dr Crusher told him.

"What is it Doctor?" Picard asked warily.

"It's difficult to explain, I'll tell you in the observation lounge," Dr Crusher said.


	29. Chapter 29

Entering the observation lounge, Dr Crusher approached Captain Picard while Deanna stood with Isla closer to the screen.

"Doctor?" Picard asked quietly.

"Isla doesn't know this yet," she explained in a whisper. "Her medical read outs are typical of an adolescent, sixteen years old at the most, fourteen usually. Also, I found an image taken of her parents together a fortnight before Isla's recorded birthdate. Her mother does not look eight months pregnant as her medical records suggest."

"What do you think this means?" Picard asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure yet, but her mother was a genetic engineer," Dr Crusher said. "Isla doesn't know anything about this, she honestly believes she's eighteen."

"I'll ask her father when they've finished," Picard nodded. He noticed Isla was fidgeting, mistaking it for nerves at having to speak to her father. "Mr Worf, open the communication." Picard ordered. Worf obliged and Admiral Jenkins' scowling face appeared on the screen.

"Ensign Scott," he snarled, clearly displeased. Isla took a deep breath. Counselor Troi put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"Yes, Admiral?" she asked obediently. She fidgeted with her hands behind her back, out of view of her father.

"Your grandfather has something to say," he said, her grandfather stepping into view behind him. Isla's eyes widened with surprise. Deanna removed her hand, glancing back at Picard and Beverly who were both as confused as she was.

"Isla, my dear," he smiled warmly, sadness in his old blue eyes. A weathered face, saddened by the events of the last week. "Stop this hunger strike, please." He implored her. "You must stay in Starfleet, it's what you were born to do. It's where you belong. Your father has explained the entire situation to me. Don't resign. Come to Starbase 47, there are some things you should know." Isla looked between him and her father, unsure what to think.

"Explain it to me, please, I don't understand," Isla asked him.

"It's simple, Ensign," Admiral Jenkins told her. "You belong in Starfleet. I will talk to you when you arrive at Starbase 47."

"Grandad? What's going on?" she asked the old man she held so close to her heart. Deanna could sense he was holding back something, as was Admiral Jenkins.

"I'll tell you when you arrive my dear," he said. Isla shook her head. "You were wrong and I was wrong." Tears began streaming down Isla's face. "Stop his hunger strike, you've made your point." She shook her head again, sniffing loudly.

"No, not until I'm allowed to resign," Isla told them, her voice shaky.

"That will not be happening Ensign," Admiral Jenkins ordered her sternly. He ended the communication before Peter or Isla could say anything more. Isla took shaky breaths, putting her face in her hands. She slowly sank to the floor, sobbing quietly. He'd said it. He said that she was wrong. Isla couldn't understand it. Her world was falling apart around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	30. Chapter 30

Counselor Troi knelt down besides Isla as Picard and Dr Crusher watched behind them. "What's going on here Jean-Luc?" Dr Crusher asked, turning to him.

"I'm as much in the dark here as you are I'm afraid," he apologised. Isla let out a sob, curling up into a foetal position.

"Isla, it's okay," Deanna tried to reassure her. Isla continued to cry, her brain not knowing what next to do. Deanna looked to Dr Crusher as she knelt down beside her. Isla tried to gently push away the doctor's hand, but the hypospray found its mark. She went limp, her head lolling and hitting the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry," Dr Crusher apologised to her. She called two other medical officers in to help get Isla back to sickbay.

"Counselor, what was all that about?" Picard asked as Dr Crusher left with the two other medical officers and Isla.

"Captain, her grandfather is the closest person Isla has," Troi explained. "He's never told her she's wrong before. No like that at least. She doesn't know who she can trust now. Isla's extremely vulnerable."

"Talk to her when she wakes up," Picard suggested. "See what you can do." Deanna nodded and left. Picard tugged his shirt as he headed back to his Ready Room. Upon arriving, he sat down and thought. "Computer, information on Ensign Isla Scott." He made himself comfortable. Finding the information he wanted would take time.


	31. Chapter 31

In Engineering, an anomaly in the sensor read outs had Geordi concerned.

"Computer, run a level two diagnostic on the starboard sensor array," Geordi ordered. He turned to Data as he worked behind him. "Data, I'm getting some unusual readings."

"It is possibly caused by interference from the atmospheric disturbances on the planet," Data informed him.

"Diagnostic complete," the computer alerted him. "No malfunction or error detected."

"I'm still reading it," Geordi exclaimed. "Data, what could be causing this?"

"Unknown," Data replied.

"Have we found out why the systems malfunctioned yet?" Geordi frowned. Something wasn't adding up here.

"All the systems were fully functional at the time of the malfunction. Chance of systems error or mechanical fault less than ten percent."

"What if it was sabotaged?" Geordi asked.

"That would be more likely judging by the damaged caused," Data agreed.

"Then that signal could be a cloaked ship?" Geordi's mind worked it out.

"Also a high probability," Data agreed. Geordi pressed his communicator.

"Engineering to the bridge," he called.

"Yes, is something wrong Mr LaForge?" Riker's voice came over the communicator.

"Sir, we're trying to find what caused the malfunction on Mesaleen. I think it was sabotage sir," Geordi informed him.

"Any other possibilities?" Riker asked.

"From the information about the malfunction, sabotage is the most likely cause," Data informed them.

"Sir, we're also picking up an unknown signal off the starboard side," Geordi said. "We think it might be a cloaked ship."

"We've been monitoring that as well," Riker said. "Lieutenant Worf detected it five minutes ago. Can you work out when it appeared, if it's been here this entire time?"

"We'll look into it Commander," Geordi assured him. "Engineering out." He ended the communication. Now they were getting somewhere.


	32. Chapter 32

Voices whispered around her as she returned to consciousness. Isla screwed her eyes shut as her head throbbed.

"She's waking up," Isla could hear Dr Crusher say.

"Isla?" Counselor Troi was there as well. Isla squinted her eyes open in the bright light. She blinked furiously as her eyes adjusted.

"What happened?" Isla said as she tried to move. The restraining field held her firm. Sickbay, she realised. "I was talking to father in the observation- oh." She stopped short as she remembered, her eyes instantly brimming with tears.

"It's okay Isla, you're safe here," Deanna reassured her. She could feel the pain and anger rising in Isla. Her grandfather had been the only person she could trust completely for so many years, and now he had betrayed that treasured bond. In one minute he'd dashed all her hope against the wall and left it for dead.

"You gave us quite a scare, the dose of sedative I gave you must've been too large. Your heart rate dropped extremely low," Dr Crusher told her, trying to fill the silence.

"Doctor, I think she wants to be alone," Deanna said. Dr Crusher could tell Deanna meant it from the look she gave her. Cautiously, they both backed away and headed to Dr Crusher's office. "She's angry. Her grandfather betrayed her trust. I don't think she'll forgive him for that."

"Poor thing," Dr Crusher sighed inwardly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"All senior staff please report to the observation lounge," Captain Picard's voice called over the communications.


	33. Chapter 33

"The colony was sabotaged," Picard informed the gathered officers. Everyone who hadn't been notified displayed their astonishment in their own unique way.

"Do we know who it was?" Dr Crusher asked as she gathered her thoughts once more.

"No, but we believe there is a cloaked ship off our starboard side," Picard warned them. Deanna shared a concerned glance with Will.

"Romulans?" Deanna asked.

"If so, what are they doing here? We're well in Federation territory," Riker squinted slightly.

"They wouldn't have anything to gain from destroying the Mesaleen colony," Geordi argued.

"Admiral Jenkins believes Ensign Scott is in danger, perhaps they're after her," Worf suggested in his deep voice.

"That is highly unlikely," Data responded. Dr Crusher hesitated a moment.

"What if she was genetically engineered?" Dr Crusher suggested cautiously.

"That might be more probable, however without knowing the reason for her creation this theory cannot be proven," Data reasoned. They all shared amazed glances.


	34. Chapter 34

Captain's log, stardate (one day later). We're making final repairs to Mesaleen's atmospheric and geological stability systems. After guessing the malfunction was caused by sabotage it didn't take long for Geordi and Data to isolate and fix the problem. We may be underway to Starbase 47 in a matter of hours.

"I'm taking you to the holo-deck," Dr Crusher informed Isla as she disengaged the restraining field and removed the glucose drip.

"Why?" Isla asked her, a little confused as she sat up and stretched her arms. Days of no use made her muscles feel like jelly.

"You need the exercise, come on," Dr Crusher told her as she followed her out into the corridor.

"Will Counselor Troi be joining us?" Isla asked as she followed have a step behind Dr Crusher.

"No, she has patients she had to see," Dr Crusher explained. Isla instantly felt guilty, believing Counselor Troi had neglected her other patients to help her out. Neither said anything more before arriving at the holo-deck.

"What do you want to do?" Dr Crusher turned to Isla as the doors closed.

"I don't know," Isla admitted, glancing around the room. "I don't play many sports."

"Dance then?" Dr Crusher suggested with a smile.

"Two left feet," Isla apologised. "You can dance if you like." Dr Crusher wouldn't give up so easily.

"Computer, Crusher dance studio three," she addressed the room. "I'll see about that," she teased Isla with a grin as two sets of tap shoes appeared. Isla's eyes widened, her face going blank.

"No, really, I'll just watch," Isla insisted as Dr Crusher put on her own dancing shoes.

"Suit yourself then," Dr Crusher smiled. She recalled a set she'd learn as a child. "Computer, Crusher tap track 6." As the simple melody began, she started to dance along. Isla watched on in awe as Dr Crusher flew around the room on lightning feet, executing each move perfectly. When she finished, Isla applauded.

"Computer, end program," Dr Crusher ordered it. Isla stood as the chair disappeared. "What do you do for fun?" Dr Crusher asked her.

"I've never really had much time for games or activities," Isla admitted shyly. "I was either studying or learning philosophy with my grandfather." The pain twanged in her heart.

"What about defence training?" Dr Crusher suggested. Isla laughed until tears streaked down her cheeks, her face all red.

"I did so bad I almost failed the course," Isla laughed. "My father was infuriated." I can only imagine, Dr Crusher thought sadly as Isla took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. "You must think I'm insane." She sat down sullenly on the floor. Dr Crusher gracefully sat beside her, sitting in a way that perfectly accentuated her prominent cheekbones in the light.

"You need something to keep your mind off it," Dr Crusher suggested as Isla stared glumly at her hands.

"My inevitable fate is inescapable," she sighed, forlorn. Dr Crusher put an arm over her shoulders, seeing Isla as a teenage girl with a mad father and brilliant mind. It was a shame she had to go through such trying times. "My father won't let me leave Starfleet, I won't willingly stay."

"Are you sure?" Dr Crusher asked gently. "I could always use an apprentice."

"Starfleet isn't where I belong," Isla told her firmly. "Conflict of interest. I believe one thing, Starfleet believes another. The systems are compatible enough for me to function as a civilian on a Starfleet ship, but not as an officer." Dr Crusher seemed to understand.

"Then why don't you?" Dr Crusher suggested. Isla looked up at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not quite understanding what Dr Crusher meant.

"Why don't you come aboard? Even if it is just serving drinks in Ten Forward," Dr Crusher shrugged. "It'd be an adventure."

"What's Ten Forward?" Isla asked, still confused. Dr Crusher smiled cunningly, but kindly.

"I'll show it to you once your hunger strike is over," she told her.

"Deal," Isla held out her hand. Dr Crusher shook it firmly, sealing the bargain. "As soon as my resignation has been permitted, it'll be the first thing I do." Dr Crusher blinked at her. She'd almost expected her to stop the hunger strike there and then. I suppose that's too much to ask for, she thought to herself as she stood.

"Right then, why don't we get you back to sickbay," Dr Crusher suggested, standing up with practiced grace. Isla wasn't as fluid in her movements. She followed Dr Crusher back into the turbo-lift. "Sickbay," Dr Crusher ordered as the doors slid shut.

A faint breeze beside her was Isla's only warning before a needle jabbed her in the side of the neck. She let out a scream as she collapsed to the floor, her blood roaring like fire through her veins, burning her insides. Dr Crusher hit at the attacker but it was too late, he'd already beamed away.

"Romulan," Dr Crusher breathed as red alert sounded. Her attention immediately flew to Isla as she lay on the floor. Spasms raced through her body as she screamed in pain, her mouth frothing, eyes unseeing but wide with terror.

"Dr Crusher to sickbay, medical emergency in turbo lift four," she called as Isla continued to scream.


	35. Chapter 35

"How is she Doctor?" Deanna asked, greeting Dr Crusher as she stepped back from treating Isla on the main bed in sickbay. Other doctors and nurses buzzed around busily, checking readouts, giving her hyposprays.

"The poison was definitely Romulan," Dr Crusher explained, trying to keep herself composed.

"You said you saw him attack in the turbo lift," Captain Picard asked her. She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"She almost died, again," Dr Crusher glanced back over her shoulder at Isla. "I can't give her a glucose drip while she's like this, her body would just shut down. The poison, it's stronger than anything they've ever used before. It targeted all her major organs simultaneously, but it focused on the brain. I don't know yet how much damage has been done. When she wakes up she might have no memory."

"When you say no memory..." Picard asked, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"It might be five minutes, it might be her entire lifetime. I'm sorry, I really don't know," Dr Crusher felt terrible. Picard put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing you could've done to prevent this," Picard told her gently. "Hey, Beverly." She looked into his eyes. "It's not your fault. They just would've attacked here instead." We don't know that, one part of Beverly's mind told her, but the other couldn't help but believe Jean-Luc.

"Doctor, she's waking up," Nurse Ogawa informed her. Dr Crusher and Deanna rushed to Isla's side. She began to stir, opening her eyes. She looked straight ahead, blinking once slowly. Suddenly her head jerked to the side. Isla started to struggle against the restraining beam.

"Isla, calm down, it's alright," Dr Crusher tried to reassure her, but she didn't go to touch her. Isla continued struggling in the limited space the beam gave her.

"Where am I?" she said quickly, fear overflowing from her mind. "Why can't I see? What's going on?"

"Isla, you're in sick bay-" Dr Crusher tried to explain before Isla cut her off.

"Dr Crusher?" she called.

"I'm right here Isla, calm down," Dr Crusher repeated.

"Dr Crusher!" Isla shouted, her head snapping around frantically.

"I don't think she can see or hear us," Deanna said.

"Is this a Romulan ship? What do you want? I have no information, I'm of no use to you," Isla shouted.

"Isla," Dr Crusher put her hand on top of Isla's. She shrank back immediately.

"Who's there? Who is that?" Isla frowned. "Please, tell me who you are!" Her head snapped back. "Why can't I hear anything?" Dr Crusher touched her hand again. This time Isla went stiff, letting Dr Crusher remove her hand from the restraint beam. "Who's there, who is that?" Isla asked warily.

"Try writing the letters on her hand," Deanna suggested. "Like blind sign language." Dr Crusher did as she suggested. She wrote a d.

"D," Isla said. Dr Crusher wrote an r. "D, R... Dr Crusher is that you?" Dr Crusher fought the urge to say yes. Instead, she made a fist and moved it up and down while Isla's hand was on it. "Yes." Isla said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened, I can't see or hear anything. I remember we were in the turbo-lift, what happened?" Dr Crusher thought of how best to explain it to Isla. Isla's grip on Dr Crusher hand tightened. Dr Crusher laid Isla's hand on top of hers and wrote an A. "A," Isla said. Dr Crusher wrote a T, followed by another. "A, T, T, attacked." Dr Crusher made her hand a fist and moved it up and down again. Isla tensed her face in concentration. "Yes. We were attacked. Are you okay?" Dr Crusher repeated the movement. Isla took a breath as her face relaxed. She looked up with her unseeing, blinking eyes. "Yes. Good. Who were we attacked by?" Dr Crusher started to spell Romulan in Isla's hand. "Romulans." Isla said before she was half done. Her face seemed to go blank. "We were attacked by Romulans. I remember now, there was one of them. He injected something into my neck and I fell to the floor screaming. It felt like the inside of my body was on fire."

"She's getting scared," Deanna warned.

"Was anyone else injured? Have they kidnapped us or taken over the Enterprise?" Isla asked, her concern very clear. Dr Crusher made a fist a shook it. "No, phew." Isla sighed with relief. "So I'm in sickbay then?" Dr Crusher nodded with her fist. "Are there other people here?" Again, she nodded her fist. Isla didn't seem like she knew what to ask next until finally a thought crossed her mind. "Will I ever see or hear again?" Isla asked, a tear starting to form in her eye. Dr Crusher's eyes were welling with tears. She couldn't respond to that question, she had no idea.

"You don't know," Isla said. She still held onto Dr Crusher's hand.

"Release the restraining field," Dr Crusher ordered, taking a deep breath.

"Beverly, are you sure this is wise?" Picard asked her.

"Captain, she cannot see or hear us, I don't think she'd try to escape," Dr Crusher told them. Nurse Ogawa did as she asked. Isla remained still once the field was gone. Dr Crusher tried to pull her hand away, but Isla held on firmly.

"Please don't go," Isla said in almost a whisper. She put her other hand on Dr Crusher's, feeling up her arm to her elbow. Isla sat up slowly, blinking with unseeing eyes. Everyone took half a step back, except Deanna and Picard who both remained where they were, holding their breath. Isla moved her hands further up Dr Crusher's arms to her shoulders. She leant forward and wrapped her arms around the woman, putting her chin on her shoulder and started to cry softly. Dr Crusher's mother instinct kicked in as she wrapped her arms around Isla.

"I'm scared," Isla whispered as she held onto Dr Crusher.

"It'll be alright," Dr Crusher whispered back even though she knew Isla couldn't hear her.

"Doctor?" Captain Picard asked her. Dr Crusher let go of Isla, but Isla didn't relinquish her grip of Dr Crusher, holding on like her life depended on it. "I need to inform Admiral Jenkins of the situation. It would be useful if you or Counselor Troi could also be present." All the other staff were returning to their standard duties.

"Isla doesn't want to let go," Dr Crusher said, trying to turn her head to face him. Counselor Troi and Captain Picard both went to help her, peeling off Isla as her breathing began to quicken. Dr Crusher escaped her iron grip, stepping back and wiping her own eyes. She composed herself as Isla's head jerked around the room in desperation, a look of terror on her face. Picard released the arm he held and went to Dr Crusher.

"Are you alright?" he asked her gently.

"Yes," Dr Crusher told him and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Dr Crusher?" Isla asked, reaching out with her free arm while Deanna held the other. "Don't go, please." She barely managed to get the last word out.

"Can you sedate her?" Picard asked Dr Crusher as they stood out of Isla's reach. She continued to reach out, trying to find Dr Crusher.

"No, there are still traces of the poison in her system, I don't know how they'd interact," Dr Crusher explained. "Until the poison has completely left her body I can't even put her back on the glucose drip." She continued to resist the urge to hold onto Isla's wandering hand. Before Deanna could stop her, Isla stood up, stepping in Dr Crusher's direction. She pulled her other hand from Deanna's grasp, holding them out in front of her. Before she could take another step, Dr Crusher grabbed both her wrists and held them in the air between the two. Isla froze a moment.

"Dr Crusher?" Isla asked shakily. Dr Crusher made a fist and put Isla's hand on it, moving it up and down. Isla reacted instantly, clinging onto Dr Crusher with desperation. Her grip was tight, but not enough to cause Dr Crusher any pain. "Please don't leave me." She whispered, her voice quivering. Her whole body seemed to be vibrating with fear. Dr Crusher removed one of Isla's hands and wrote "ok" on it. The relief Isla felt was immediate. "Thank you." She told the woman, still holding on.

"I can't leave her like this," Dr Crusher told Captain Picard. "You can use my office." She suggested, turning her attention back to Isla. Picard and Deanna both headed into her office as Dr Crusher put an arm over Isla's shoulders, using her other arm to hold her hand and guided her back to the bed. Isla felt it with one hand, holding Dr Crusher's hand with the other. She waited until Isla had sat down. She seated herself on the bed beside her, keeping a protective arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her hand.

"Oh Isla," she sighed, rubbing her back as Isla leant on her shoulder.


	36. Chapter 36

In Dr Crusher's office, Picard had just informed Admiral Jenkins of his daughter's situation.

"Can your doctors do anything to help her?" Admiral Jenkins asked, his face pale.

"They can't do anything more until the poison is completely gone from her body," Picard told him. Admiral Jenkins put his head in his hands, his elbows on the desk. "Admiral, why would Romulans be interested in attacking Isla?"

"That is a confidential matter," Admiral Jenkins told him, lowering his hands.

"Admiral, if my ship or crew are in anyway in danger from having Isla Scott on board, I would like to be told!" Picard almost shouted.

"Just get to Starbase 47 as soon as you can," Admiral Jenkins told them and terminated the call.

"Admiral!" Picard shouted, but it was too late. He huffed in anger, pulling his shirt down.

"Captain?" Counselor Troi could sense what he was feeling.

"Yes," Picard said in a normal volume.

"He's very concerned for his daughter, and doesn't like keeping us in the dark like this," Deanna informed him.

"Are you suggesting he's under orders not to tell us anything?" Picard raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"It is a possibility," Deanna nodded.

"Thank you Counselor," Picard said as they went back to sickbay.

"Captain Picard, please come to the bridge," Riker's voice sounded.

"On my way Number One," Picard said and left. Counselor Troi entered sickbay alone, finding Isla and Dr Crusher seated beside each other on the bed.

"How is she?" Deanna asked, standing just in front of them.

"I don't think I should try leaving again," Dr Crusher stated.

"No, I can feel her fear," Deanna agreed. "Knowing you're here seems to calm her."

"Is there someone else here? I could feel the vibrations in your chest as you spoke," Isla asked Dr Crusher, holding her hands open. Dr Crusher made a fist and moved it up and down. "Who?" Isla asked. Counselor Troi shared a glance with Dr Crusher.

"What's the easiest way to communicate with her?" Counselor Troi asked.

"Just step forward, she might be able to work it out herself," Dr Crusher suggested. "You know, like how blind people used to feel someone's face to tell who they were." Deanna was slightly perplexed but did as Dr Crusher suggested. Dr Crusher, keeping one arm around Isla's shoulders, guided her hand to the side of Counselor Troi's face so that her fingertips just touched her cheek. Deanna stayed still as Isla felt back, her hand passing over her ear. As soon as her fingers contacted Deanna's mass of curly hair, the side of Isla's mouth curled up in a smile.

"Counselor Troi?" Isla asked. Deanna made a fist and put Isla's hand over it, moving it up and down. Isla smiled sadly. "Your hands, your were one of the people who separated me from Dr Crusher before. Who was the other person? Are they still here?" Isla asked. Deanna shook her fist, signifying no. Isla nodded and leant against Dr Crusher's shoulder again, still holding Counselor Troi's hand.

"Beverly, what are we going to do?" Deanna asked her friend as Isla fell silent.

"What do you mean?" Dr Crusher asked her. Isla found the vibration of Dr Crusher chest strangely comforting, even though she couldn't hear what was being said. She closed her eyes and focused on the vibrations.

"Isla can't live the rest of her life like this, can she?" Counselor Troi was skeptical.

"There have been countless deaf and blind people in the past who've lived full, happy lives," Dr Crusher explained.

"But there hasn't been any Deaf people for over a hundred years, they've all received artificial hearing implants," Deanna argued.

"We still don't know if this is just temporary," Dr Crusher pointed out. "Calm down Deanna, you're jumping to conclusions." Dr Crusher smiled at her friend.

"I guess this all just took me by surprise," Deanna admitted.

"How's Isla feeling?" Dr Crusher asked her.

"She's still frightened but knowing we're here has helped her a lot," Deanna told her.

"If she can be strong through this, so can we," Dr Crusher said firmly, as much for Deanna's benefit as her own.


	37. Chapter 37

"They're still there," Riker told Captain Picard as he arrived on the bridge.

"Why haven't they left?" Picard asked the air.

"Perhaps they are aware their attack on Ensign Scott was not successful?" Data suggested from where he sat at the Engineering station.

"Or they could be waiting for more orders," Riker suggested.

"Mr Data, how long until the environmental and geological stabiliser systems are operational?" Picard asked.

"I estimate the planet will be habitable in twelve hours," Data informed them.

"Sir, their signal appears to be moving," Worf alerted them.

"Red alert," Picard ordered, standing and watching the screen.

"Shields up," Riker said, remaining in his seat.

"Hail them Mr Worf," Picard ordered.

"They're not responding," Worf replied. "They're charging their disruptors."

"Ready phasers, on my command," Picard ordered, sitting down again.

"Phasers ready Captain," Worf said as Data assumed his station at ops. A Romulan warbird decloaked in front of them. "They're firing their disruptors." The ship rocked as the beam hit.

"Damage Mr Worf?" Riker shouted.

"There is a systems failure in sickbay," Mr Worf alerted them. "They are charging their disruptors again."

"Fire!" Picard ordered. Worf pressed the first sequence.

"Their shields are down to thirteen percent," Worf alerted them.

"What are they doing so far in Federation space with dodgy shields?" Riker puzzled.

"Life support will fail in sickbay in two minutes," Data alerted them.

"Bridge to sickbay," Picard shouted. "Dr Crusher you have to evacuate. When you're done, come to the bridge with Counselor Troi."

"Yes Captain," Dr Crusher replied. "Everybody out!" She shouted, turning to the rest of the sickbay staff. Deanna held Isla's hand, pulling her along but Isla stumbled and fell. "Come on, life support is going to fail!" Dr Crusher shouted above all the noise around them. She put on of Isla's arms over her shoulders, Deanna doing the same on the other side. Together they lifted her fragile body and ran to the corridor.

"Is everybody out?" Counselor Troi asked as Dr Crusher did a quick head count.

"Yes," Dr Crusher smiled as she locked the door shut. Isla stood, shaking. Deanna held her hand, trying to provide some comfort. "Captain, everyone got out in time." Dr Crusher told him.

"Acknowledged," Picard said as the red alert lights continued to flash.

"What happened?" Isla asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," Dr Crusher said while Deanna made a fist in Isla's hands, moving it up and down. Isla nodded.

"Was it the Romulans again?" Isla asked. Deanna looked at Dr Crusher.

"Yes," Deanna said, moving her fist up and down once. Isla nodded again. She felt behind her for the wall, sitting down with her back against it while still holding Counselor Troi's hand.

"Captain Picard wants us both on the bridge," Dr Crusher informed Counselor Troi.

"One of us will have to stay with Isla," Deanna pointed out.

"I'll stay," Dr Crusher said, kneeling down beside Isla. She put a hand on her shoulders. Isla immediately recognised it as hers. Deanna let go of Isla's hand. She let it fall, as Deanna left.

"Does Captain Picard want Counselor Troi on the bridge?" Isla asked. Dr Crusher put Isla's hand on her cheek and nodded. Isla could understand the movement. "He probably wants you there as well." Isla reasoned. Dr Crusher knew she had a point.

"All senior staff report to the observation lounge," Picard ordered. The red alert lights continued to flash. "All non-essential staff please return to your quarters." Dr Crusher was torn, would she leave Isla or disobey a direct order from Captain Picard? "Dr Crusher, please come to the observation lounge. You can bring Isla." Dr Crusher smiled.

"Acknowledged," she said. She held Isla's hand open. "Come," she wrote on it with her finger. She helped Isla to stand again, putting an arm over her shoulders and holding her free hand. They made their way to the observation lounge together.


	38. Chapter 38

"How is she?" Picard asked as they waited for the other officers to arrive. Dr Crusher stood with Isla, an arm around her shoulders.

"Her eyesight and hearing are showing no signs of returning any time soon," Dr Crusher informed him. "The poison will be in her system for at least another 24hrs." Isla blinked a few times.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked Dr Crusher quietly. Dr Crusher turned to Captain Picard. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is it alright if she touches your hand?" Dr Crusher asked him as Isla waited. Picard shrugged and held it out. "She'll probably feel around your face or head for any identifying features. She recognised Counselor Troi from feeling her hair."

"Alright," Picard permitted it. Dr Crusher placed one of Isla's hands on top of his. She instantly froze, turning her head slightly. Picard could feel her hand quiver slightly. She felt up his arm to his shoulder, up his neck and the side of his head, his ear then where his hair should've been. Her hand jerked back when she realised who it was.

"Captain Picard," she shrank back beside Dr Crusher. "Sorry sir, I - I-" she stammered. Picard placed a hand on hers and patted it gently, letting her know it was alright. She stopped, the hint of a smile showing behind her eyes. Isla sat in the chair along from Dr Crusher's as everyone forwarded in. She held her hand, waiting patiently as the meeting began even though she could neither see nor hear anything that was happening.

"Update, Mr LaForge," Picard asked him, pulling down his shirt.

"Shortly before re-cloaking, the Romulans fired on the atmospheric and geological stabilisers," Geordi explained. "It could take weeks for new ones to arrive. There's no point staying here and waiting, we'd be better off getting as far away from those Romulans as possible."

"It is my belief they attacked us because Isla is on board," Picard addressed the group.

"She does appear to have been the target of the attack both times, in the turbo-lift and then when they tried to destroy sickbay," Worf said. "They are likely going to attack again."

"Keeping Isla on board is a risk we're going to have to take a while longer," Picard apologised as everyone glanced at the young woman sat at the table with them. "Mr Data, how long will it take to reach Starbase 47?"

"At Warp 6, 27 hours 43 minutes," Data informed him.

"Make it so," Picard ordered. "Dismissed." Everyone except Isla and Dr Crusher stood. Riker, Geordi and Data all left.

"Would you like me to have a pair of officers guard Ensign Scott?" Worf asked the Captain.

"That won't be necessary, I'll be with her," Dr Crusher assured him. Worf nodded. He looked at Ensign Scott, unsure of what to say even though she couldn't hear.

"Only a coward attacks with poison and retreats," Worf growled. He put a hand firmly on Isla's shoulder. Her head jerked up as she took in a deep breath.

"Who's there?" Isla asked, putting her hand over Worf's. He watched with curiosity as Isla's hand went up his arm, to his head. As soon as she could feel his forehead Isla was certain who it was. "Lieutenant Worf," she said, removing her hand. Dr Crusher raised her hand up and down, signifying Isla was correct. She nodded and fell silent, sitting still once more.

"Dismissed Mr Worf," Picard told him. Worf left as ordered, leaving Dr Crusher, Counselor Troi and Captain Picard in the observation lounge with Isla. "Have you made any further developments about the information on her personnel file?" He inquired.

"No, all the information seems to have been deleted or protected by her father," Dr Crusher told him. "Captain, what's going to happen to Isla?" Picard looked down at the table as he thought.

"Admiral Jenkins still wants us to take her to Starbase 47," Picard sighed. "Will Isla be able to have hearing implants, or get a VISOR like Geordi?" Picard inquired.

"No, I've done a scan," Dr Crusher told him. "Her nervous system isn't compatible. She can't have any implants."

"Is there any possibility her nerves could heal themselves?" Deanna asked earnestly.

"It's highly unlikely," Dr Crusher admitted.

"But still a possibility?" Picard asked. Dr Crusher hesitated. She knew she couldn't give them any false hope, but the reality was it may just be a side effect from the poison that was still in her system.

"I won't know until I run more tests," Dr Crusher admitted. "It could be the poison that's still in her system blocking the receptors in her brain."

"Let's hope you're right for Isla's sake," Picard leant back.


	39. Chapter 39

"Poor kid," Geordi said to Riker. "She must be having a hard time."

"Geordi, do you think there's anything Dr Crusher can do to let her see again?" Riker asked him.

"I don't know," Geordi admitted. "I was pretty lucky to get my VISOR. The doctors weren't sure how compatible my optic nerves would be with the VISORs signals. I remember what it was like beforehand. When I was alone, I was frightened."

"I can't even imagine how Isla must be feeling. Deaf and blind," Riker sighed. "If it was me I'd go mad." They arrived at the bridge and forwarded out.


	40. Chapter 40

Chief Medical Officer's log, stardate (the next day). We'll be arriving at Starbase 47 in five hours. The Enterprise will be staying until our sickbay has been repaired. Isla Scott spent last night in my quarters, sleeping on the sofa. The scans I've been able to take of her optic and auditory nerves are promising. However, I won't know for certain until I've completed scans at Starbase 47.

"You're nerves seem to be healing as the poison exits your system," Dr Crusher informed Isla as she sat patiently on the sofa. "Right, you can't hear me." Dr Crusher said to herself as the door beeped. "Enter," she called, turning to see Counselor Troi walk in. "Deanna." Dr Crusher smiled, greeting her friend.

"Good morning Beverly," Deanna smiled back. "How's Isla?"

"Her nerves seem to be healing themselves as the poison leaves her body, but she still can't see or hear anything," Dr Crusher informed her. Deanna took another step towards Isla.

"Dr Crusher? Is everything alright?" Isla asked, slightly concerned. Dr Crusher put away her tricorder and sat beside Isla. She put her hand in Isla's making a fist and moving it up and down. "Is there a chance my sight and hearing might come back?" She asked eagerly. Dr Crusher glanced at Deanna then communicated yes. "Thank you." Isla smiled brightly.

"Does she have any idea I'm here?" Deanna asked Beverly, watching Isla with interest.

"It doesn't seem so," Beverly admitted, patting Isla's hand. "You know, despite all of this she still hasn't eaten."

"She seems to think it's the only way," Deanna agreed, sitting down on a chair. "Isla's handled all of this pretty well." She added. Dr Crusher smiled, moving a strand of hair out of Isla's face.

"Yes," Dr Crusher said proudly. "Do you remember the time you lost your empathic powers temporarily?" Dr Crusher teased her.

"Beverly, don't, please," Deanna sighed, laughing.

"You were so... so..." Beverly tried to find the right word.

"Annoying? Impatient?" Deanna supplied.

"Yes," Beverly laughed. "But Isla, it's different."

"I can sense it, she seems relatively calm," Deanna agreed. "It's almost Vulcan like."

"She seemed pretty tense during the night," Beverly admitted, her face becoming more concerned as she watched Isla's face.

"What happened?" Deanna asked.

"She woke up a few times," Beverly informed her. "Crying each time. I have no idea if it was waking up with no sense of where she was or if she was having bad dreams."

"Is there someone else here?" Isla asked suddenly. Beverly and Deanna looked at each other.

"Yes," Beverly signed to Isla. Deanna went to her other side, lifting up Isla's had.

"Counselor Troi," Isla didn't even need to feel her hair to recognise her. "Good morning." She fell silent once more so Deanna and Beverly decided to continue their conversation.

"Whatever it was, I can't sense it anymore," Deanna assured her.


	41. Chapter 41

"Captain, we are approaching Starbase 47," Riker informed Captain Picard over communicator as he sat in his ready room.

"Thank you, Number One," Picard said, standing. He finished the last of his beloved Earl Grey, before tugging his shirt and striding smartly out onto the Bridge. "Slow to a quarter impulse." Picard ordered. "On screen." Picard watched as they approached Starbase 47 in all it's splendour and glory.

"Sir, we are being hailed," Worf announced. "It is Admiral Jenkins."

"On screen," Picard announced, standing tall and proud. He tugged his shirt.

"Captain Picard," Admiral Jenkins said as he appeared on the screen.

"Admiral Jenkins," Picard replied.

"Is Ensign Scott ready to transport?" Admiral Scott inquired.

"Sir, given the delicacy of her condition our Chief Medical Officer has recommended she stay on board the Enterprise," Picard informed him. "You would be welcome to come aboard if you wish to see her."

"I shall, at 1500 hours," Admiral Jenkins told him. "I will judge her condition for myself then." He terminated the call. Counselor Troi glanced at Captain Picard.

"We have until 1500 hours," he told her. She nodded, getting up and leaving the bridge.

"Do you really think we can help Isla?" Riker asked him quietly.

"Will, there's something more going on here than just an Ensign wishing to resign their post," Picard said in a low voice.


	42. Chapter 42

Isla sat still on the sofa in Dr Crusher's room as she scanned her again.

"It's strange, I can kind of see vague shapes or outlines," Isla explained. "Massive blurs of colour."

"Can you hear anything?" Dr Crusher asked, speaking slightly louder.

"There was a sound, what was that? Did you say something?" Isla asked, her head turning. Dr Crusher put down her tricorder and placed Isla's hand over her's moving it up and down. Isla grinned broadly. "My senses are returning." She continued smiling. "Do you think they could return to how they were before?" Dr Crusher didn't answer. "You don't know. That's okay. Any level is better than no level." Her optimism was infectious, tempting Dr Crusher to believe Isla could be alright, given enough time. The door beeped.

"Come in," Dr Crusher said as she stood and patted Isla on the shoulder while she continued to marvel at the mass of colours and light around her. Counselor Troi entered.

"Beverly, Admiral Jenkins is coming on board at 1500 hours," Deanna explained after the door closed. "Crews are beginning to board to make the repairs to sickbay."

"Good," Beverly said. "Would you sit with Isla while I go check they're not making a bigger mess out of it?" Deanna smiled.

"Of course," she smiled. Dr Crusher knelt down in front of Isla.

"I can hear a muffled sort of sound. Are you talking to someone?" Isla asked her. Dr Crusher nodded with her fist. "Is it Counselor Troi?" She repeated the movement. Counselor Troi sat down on Isla's other side, putting a hand on her arm. "We've arrived then..." Isla's voice drifted off. "Do I have to go to the Starbase now?" Isla asked. Dr Crusher shook her fist. Isla nodded. "Then the crews must be coming aboard to fix the damage to sick bay." Yes. "You'll have to go supervise repairs then. Is that why Counselor Troi is here? To sit with me?" Yes.

"She's very good at this," Deanna said to Beverly.

"Okay," Isla nodded. She let go of Dr Crusher hand, placing her hands in her lap. Dr Crusher smiled sadly, patted her on the shoulder and left. The room seemed frozen in time as Isla and Deanna sat in silence. Isla turned to face Deanna, blinking as she looked up and down. "Counselor, are you wearing aqua coloured clothing?" Isla asked at last. Deanna looked surprised.

"Yes," she said without thinking. It took her a moment to realise Isla needed her to use her hands to communicate. She did as Beverly had, placing Isla's hand over her fist and moving it up and down like a head nodding.

"I can see an area of aqua beside me that wasn't here before, so I deduced it must be your clothes," Isla explained. "In case you were wondering..." she added self consciously. Deanna smiled warmly.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ready?" Picard said to Dr Crusher as they waited for Admiral Jenkins to arrive. Isla and Counselor Troi were waiting for them in the observation lounge.

"As I'll ever be," Dr Crusher sighed quietly. "Did you manage to find anymore information?" she asked him as Will joined them.

"Nothing," Picard admitted.

"Neither did I," Dr Crusher admitted.

"Admiral Jenkins is ready to transport," O'Brien informed them.

"Ready," Picard said as he, Riker and Dr Crusher stood to attention. Admiral Jenkins materialised before them on the transporter pad.

"Captain Picard," he said, smiling as he strode forward, the perfect image of the charming admiral. "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. You'll understand this matter is extremely personal."

"Of course, sir," Picard acknowledged. "May I introduce my First Officer, Commander Riker and Chief Medical Officer Dr Crusher."

"A pleasure to meet you both in the flesh," Admiral Jenkins flashed a smile at them. Dr Crusher shared a glance with Riker as Jenkins turned back to address Picard. "Where is Ensign Scott?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"She's with Counselor Troi in the observation lounge," Picard told him sternly.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Admiral Jenkins started out the door. Picard followed close behind him. Dr Crusher and Riker shared a glance as he sighed.

"Good luck," O'Brien told them. Riker nodded his thanks and they went to catch up.

"Admiral, I believe Dr Crusher should brief you on the situation," Picard suggested.

"I don't believe there's anything I require briefing on," Admiral Jenkins smiled, glancing at Dr Crusher. They all entered the waiting turbo-lift.

"Sir, perhaps you don't fully understand Isla's condition," Dr Crusher took over. "She has recovered only a small amount of sight and hearing. From what we know, all she sees are large blocks of colour and light and any sound she hears is indistinguishable from another." Admiral Jenkins smiled proudly.

"It's working, good," he said quietly. "I assure you, I fully understand the situation." The doors opened and he headed out, striding quickly down the corridor towards the observation lounge. Entering the room, he froze as he saw Isla seated close to Counselor Troi, Counselor Troi holding her hand. She turned her head as the others entered behind him, the door closing.

"Is Admiral Jenkins here?" Isla asked Counselor Troi quietly. Counselor Troi raised her fist up and down. Isla swallowed down hard and carefully began to stand to attention, still holding Counselor Troi's hand.

"What is this?" Admiral Jenkins asked, striding forwards. Isla blinked, looking around at the different colour patches she could see. Counselor Troi also stood to attention, still holding Isla's hand.

"She can't hear you, Admiral," Counselor Troi told him gently.

"I know that, Counselor Troi," he said indignantly, looking down his nose at his daughter. "Well, lets get this started then." He marched around to the head of the table, assuming what was usually Captain Picard's seat. Picard looked at Riker, sharing a surprised glance, before forwarding to their seats so that the order was Admiral Jenkins at the head, Captain Picard in what was usually Commander Riker's seat, Commander Riker beside him and on the opposite side, Dr Crusher, Isla then Counselor Troi. Dr Crusher took Isla's other hand in hers. Isla nodded, recognising her.

"Sir, if you are going to attempt to charge her here, I must protest," Picard informed his superior. "Isla is not in a state where she can defend herself to any accusations you put against her."

"Of course," Admiral Jenkins said. "I will take her back to Starbase 47 with me."

"No," Dr Crusher told him. "Isla is my patient. She is staying on the Enterprise." Admiral Jenkins gave her an odd look, one that would skin the scales off a fish. She looked him stubbornly in the eye while he stared her out.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Dr Crusher?" he asked her sternly, his face setting in a look of contempt. She glanced at Isla before looking back at Admiral Jenkins.

"It is my duty as a doctor to see to the well being of people on this ship," she explained. "Isla is one of my patients and it is my duty to help her to the best of my abilities. I'm not prepared to send her to an alien place with unfamiliar people in her current condition."

"The psychological effects of doing so would be severe," Counselor Troi agreed, joining Dr Crusher in staring out Admiral Jenkins.

"Admiral, who is conducting Ensign Scott's trial?" Picard inquired.

"I am," Admiral Scott told him proudly.

"I don't believe that would be appropriate," Captain Picard argued. "An unbiased adjudicator must be found."

"No, I am leading this trial," Admiral Jenkins argued.

"Sir, with respect, there is a blatant conflict of interest here," Picard rebutted. "Not only is Isla Scott your daughter, we also have reason to believe you physically abused her." The look in Admiral Jenkins' eye could not have been more alienating.

"I am sure I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Admiral Scott nearly spat the words at him he said them with such distaste. "Since the trial won't be happening, I shall return to Starbase 47. Thank you for your hospitality, Captain Picard." He stood and left before anyone could say a word. Picard looking straight at Counselor Troi.

"He was lying," she said.

"So he did abuse Isla?" Riker asked.

"Yes, I'm certain of it," Deanna repeated. "His mind, it's terrible." She said with distaste. "So much anger and deceit."

"He didn't seemed concerned for Isla at all," Dr Crusher agreed with Counselor Troi. "He didn't even ask about her hunger strike."

"Is she still hunger striking?" Picard asked, concerned. He pulled down his shirt as he leant forwards.

"Yes," Dr Crusher said, sharing a sad look with Deanna. "If anything happens to her, I won't be able to treat her until the repairs to sickbay are complete." Picard frowned in thought.

"Doctor, are the genetic labs still operational?" he inquired.

"Yes, only sickbay was damaged in the attack," Dr Crusher nodded.

"Take a sample of Isla's DNA and have them run a full scan on it," Picard ordered. "You weren't able to find out anything, but they might be able to. In the meantime, see if you can do anything to accelerate the recovery of Isla's sight and hearing. Dismissed." Picard stood and left with Riker. Isla turned her head, seeing all the red shirts leave.

"Has Admiral Jenkins gone?" Isla asked. Dr Crusher answered, making a fist and moving it up and down. Isla let out a sigh of relief, slouching slightly.

"We'd better get to work," Dr Crusher turned to Deanna.


	44. Chapter 44

Several hours later, Isla sat on Dr Crusher's sofa, looking around.

"Her sight is returning much faster than her hearing," Dr Crusher said to Counselor Troi, standing back near the wall. They spoke softly to make sure Isla couldn't hear them.

"Have you found anything that accelerates the healing?" Deanna asked.

"I've tried everything I can think of, but none of it's having any effect," Dr Crusher sighed. "The poison is almost fully gone from her body now, so that's something."

"Who knows, she might wake up in the morning and be back to normal," Deanna suggested hopefully.

"Do you have the report from the genetic lab?" Dr Crusher reminded her.

"They asked if you could talk to them in person, apparently there are some strange results they're getting," Deanna informed her.

"Can you stay with Isla?" Dr Crusher asked her.

"Sure," Deanna patted her friend on the arm as they headed back to talk to Isla.

"Isla?" Dr Crusher said, sitting down next to her. "Isla?" she said a little louder.

"I'm sorry, I still can't quite hear you, were you talking to me?" Isla asked innocently. She still couldn't see properly. Dr Crusher reverted to the makeshift sign language they'd developed to answer Isla's question. Deanna stepped forward, holding Isla's other hand. "Oh, you have to go somewhere?" Isla asked, turning back to Dr Crusher. She could make out fuzzy shapes in her vision now, giving her the hope that her sight would return to normal soon. Dr Crusher signed her answer again.

"Try and get her to eat something," Dr Crusher suggested as she stood and left, leaving Isla to the care of Deanna. Isla turned to Deanna, watching her. It unnerved Deanna, seeing Isla looking directly at her but it felt like she was looking right through her.


	45. Chapter 45

"Impossible," Picard said as Dr Crusher conversed with him in his ready room. "Are they sure?"

"They've found traces of non-human DNA," Dr Crusher repeated for him. Picard gaped, scarcely able to believe his ears. "I know, this isn't what I expected when I suggested she was genetically engineered."

"How could anyone anticipate this?" Picard was stunned. "Do they know what other species yet?"

"No, it'll take a while to identify them," Dr Crusher responded. "They were hidden so well, none of my scanners in sickbay would've been able to detect them."

"Don't tell Isla yet," Picard ordered her. "We should talk to her father about this first."

"Her father doesn't seem to make any sense," Dr Crusher exclaimed. "One minute he's charming, the next he's furious. No wonder she doesn't like him."

"A difficult man to get along with," Picard agreed. Dr Crusher got up to leave. "I'm guessing you won't make breakfast tomorrow morning then?" he asked her.

"No, I'm sorry Jean-Luc," she apologised wholeheartedly. "And again, sorry about this morning."

"You were just doing your job, don't worry," Picard reassured her, smiling with kindness in his eyes. She smiled in return and continued heading out. "Sleep well, Beverly." He said just before the doors opened.

"Good night Jean-Luc," she said and left.


	46. Chapter 46

Isla sat calmly on the sofa as Dr Crusher gave her a final scan. She smiled gleefully, her eyes and ears enjoying all the sensations around her.

"Your sight and hearing have almost returned to normal," Dr Crusher informed her, unable to hide her own grin. In truth, she was very relieved Isla was alright. She'd grown somewhat attached to the young woman. Isla sometimes reminded her of Wesley, Dr Crusher's own son, just before he left to the Academy.

"Thank you Dr Crusher," Isla told her warmly.

"I'll go tell Captain Picard," she got up to leave. With luck, she might still catch him having his breakfast. "Your father will probably try and extradite you to Starbase 47 today."

"I know, I was thinking about that last night," Isla admitted. "I still don't know how he expects to keep me from leaving Starfleet."

"You're certain you still want to go?" Dr Crusher was sorry to hear it.

"Positive, if anything Admiral Jenkins' actions have only strengthened my certainty," Isla told her. "I'm happy to wait here until you come back."

"Feel free to help yourself to some breakfast, you know where the replicator is," Dr Crusher offered her.

"You know I won't eat," Isla gave her a sorrowful look.

"Well, in case you change your mind then," Dr Crusher held her shoulder momentarily then left. Isla took a deep breath as soon as she'd gone and exhaled loudly. The relief of being in private for the first time in days ran through her, easing out tension in her mind. She got up and started pacing around. Eventually her feet began to tap. Soon enough she was trying to remember the routine Dr Crusher had done which she'd played back in her head countless times over the last two days.


	47. Chapter 47

"Come," Captain Picard said as his door beeped. Dr Crusher strode in, catching him eating breakfast as she'd planned. "Beverly, you said you couldn't make it!" he laughed, taking his serviette off.

"This is all you eat, coffee and croissant?" Dr Crusher teased him.

"I just didn't have a big appetite this morning," he lied. "Have a seat, can I get you anything?" he offered as she sat.

"I'm fine thanks, I've already eaten," she told him, smiling as though she knew a great secret. Picard sat down back at his seat, watching her with eyes that twinkled. They sat there in silence a few moments before she spoke. "I came to tell you that Isla Scott's sight and hearing are almost back to normal."

"That is good news," Picard nodded. "Have you received anymore word from the genetics laboratory?" He inquired before taking a bite of his croissant. He couldn't help but feel guilty as she sat there watching him eat.

"No, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me after this," she suggested, smiling. He sipped the last of his coffee.

"Of course," he smiled as he placed the cup back on the table.


	48. Chapter 48

"She has the DNA of three different species," the genetic specialist explained to Dr Crusher, Deanna and Captain Picard. Dr Crusher had called Deanna as soon as they'd arrived at the genetics lab. "That is, three we can identify." He turned to the display as the double helix of Isla's DNA rotated on the screen. "She is mainly human. This is by far the most dominant of the species, containing all the information she shares with either parent."

"What about the other two species?" Deanna asked. Dr Crusher had already heard the report from the doctor helping them.

"A very small amount of Vulcan," he explained. "Mainly the brain processes. Enough that she should focus on logic to make most of her decisions but not enough to actually affect the structure of her brain in a major way."

"It must've taken years for them to be able to locate which specific genes were responsible for those traits," Dr Crusher marvelled. Picard remained silent - it was all a little beyond him.

"And the third species?" Deanna asked.

"It's only a small amount, I'm not even sure if it's enough to give her any telepathic abilities whatsoever," he babbled, trying to talk around it.

"What species?" Deanna repeated.

"Betazoid," the doctor finally answered. "She has a small amount of Betazoid DNA."


	49. Chapter 49

Stepping into her quarters, Dr Crusher found Isla in the middle of her tap routine. She froze as soon as the door opened, looking at Dr Crusher as she stood up straight.

"Isla, what are you doing?" Dr Crusher asked, completely bamboozled.

"I was dancing," Isla told her. "The routine you showed me a couple of days ago."

"You remember it all?" Dr Crusher was astonished. Isla had only seen her perform it once, yet she still managed to remember it after everything she'd been through that week.

"I have a good memory," Isla ventured. "Hence why I was able to enter the Academy so young." Dr Crusher held her tongue, resisting the urge to tell Isla what really caused her advanced mental abilities.

"Captain Picard has some questions for you," Dr Crusher informed her. Isla nodded. "Come with me." She led the way to the observation lounge where Picard sat with Troi deep in quiet conversation. They stopped speaking as Dr Crusher entered with Isla, looking up and sharing a glance.

"Captain," Isla stood to attention as Dr Crusher went to her seat.

"Isla, why don't you take a seat," Picard said, dropping the formalities. Isla did as he asked, sitting straight and waiting for him to answer. Picard pulled his shirt down before continuing. "We have some questions for you. How old are you?"

"Eighteen years old," Isla answered. Deanna and Dr Crusher shared a glance. Isla believed she was telling the truth.

"What can you tell us about your mother?" Picard inquired.

"My mother's name was Dr Anna McKinley," Isla began. "She was a genetic engineer. I was too young to understand the finer details of what she did. I think it had something to do with isolating certain sequences in human DNA and adjusting them to try and give them special abilities."

"Such as a Betazoid's telepathy?" Deanna suggested.

"I don't know what species she looked at but yes, something like that I'd suppose," Isla nodded. "She died when I was twelve. It was her dying wish that I enter the Academy and join Starfleet." Picard nodded, considering her answers.

"What can you tell us about your father?" Picard inquired.

"Admiral Jeremiah Jenkins," Isla answered. She fell silent.

"Isla?" Dr Crusher asked her.

"If I answer truthfully, I'd be speaking against an officer much my senior," Isla stared at the table. "I'd be committing a court-marshalable offence. Lying would be just as bad, so I am unable to answer." Even though she didn't want to be in Starfleet any longer, Ensign Isla Scott played by the rules - something Captain Picard thought was quite honourable considering the situation.

"Has your father physically abused you in the past?" Picard asked, moving into the next question.

"Yes," Isla answered, closing her eyes. Captain Picard looked to Counselor Troi who nodded. Isla was telling the truth.

"Can you describe one of his, attacks?" Picard asked gently. Isla took a deep breath, opening her eyes and staring at the table.

"Last year, in the middle of the year when I was on holiday from the Academy," Isla elaborated. "He read on my profile that I had come close to failing the one-on-one combat module in my course. When I came home that evening, he was furious. He demanded to know where I'd been, why I wasn't doing extra training to that he'd placed me on already to improve my grade in that course. I tried to explain to him that I didn't have the physical strength and was lucky to pass the course at all, but before I could say anything he slapped me across the face. He shouted at me, telling me to defend myself. Then he started punching me. I fell off the chair. I was trying to stand up, but he kicked me in the ribs repeatedly. He bent down and started swinging punches wildly, yelling that it wasn't good enough, that I needed to do better. I tried to block his blows with my arms, but I could only block a few blows before they hurt too much. Then he punched me in the face. I could hear the cartilage in my noise crunch as he punched me again. He hit me on the side of the head. I was disorientated, I could hear ringing in my ears. He grabbed me by the shoulders, lifting me to my feet. Then he started punching my torso. I lost balance and fell and he started kicked me in the back. He was wearing his steel toe capped boots. There was a crunch and I screamed. He'd kicked me in the lower back, directly on my spinal cord. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. He kicked me in the ribs again. I was screaming, begging for him to stop. He did. He walked out of the room. I could hear him eat his dinner, then go up to bed. He left me there, on the floor, the entire night. When he woke up, he acted as though someone else had done it, pretending to be concerned for me. He called his friend, Dr Walter. He came and patched me up. He said I should pick a fight I could handle next time." Isla stared at the table the entire time, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her voice quivered, but she kept going. Captain Picard had asked her a question and she'd answered it.

"Those holidays were the last time I saw him," Isla added. "I decided to stay with my grandfather for the three weeks until I got my posting. Even though he didn't like Starfleet, he was proud of me, of what I'd accomplished. He suggested I stay with him instead of leaving for my commission, but he knew that I couldn't. Until I decided that Starfleet wasn't for me. He was so happy." Isla stopped, realising she had gone off track.

"Is this what most of his attacks were like?" Picard asked gently. Dr Crusher placed a hand on Isla's shoulder.

"Yes," Isla responded. "Sometimes were shorter or longer, but most of them were similar to that." She hung her head.

"Isla, you don't need to feel ashamed by what your father did to you," Counselor Troi told her gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Isla told her. "Whenever I tried to speak up about it only my grandfather would listen. Even my mother couldn't believe it was happening until she interrupted him in the middle of an attack." She wiped her face. Isla took a few seconds to recompose herself. Everyone in the room was silent. "Do you have any other questions, Captain Picard?" Isla asked, wiping her eyes and looking up at him. She sniffed quietly.

"That will be all for now, thank you Ensign," Picard said. Isla stood.

"Would you like me to return to my quarters?" Isla asked.

"Yes," Picard said gently. "Dismissed." His eyes followed her as she left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her he turned to Counselor Troi.

"She was telling the truth, it did happen," Counselor Troi told him softly.

"Then it's our job to make sure it never happens again," Picard said in a low voice, looking into Dr Crusher's eyes.


	50. Chapter 50

"Admiral Jenkins arriving, sir," O'Brien said as Admiral Jenkins appeared on the transporter pad. Dr Crusher and Worf stood with Picard, all their faces professionally blank.

"Captain Picard, how nice it is to see you again," Admiral Jenkins smiled, sending a chill down Dr Crusher's spine.

"Admiral Jenkins," Picard said severely. "You've met Dr Crusher. This is Lieutenant Worf, Head of Security." Admiral Jenkins looked up at the large Kingon.

"Captain, I assure you, we're safe enough here that I won't require a bodyguard," Admiral Jenkins turned to Picard.

"Come with me," Picard said, walking out, following closely by Dr Crusher. Admiral Jenkins leapt to catch up, Worf following behind him. Entering the observation lounge, Isla and Counselor Troi remained seated. Isla turned away so he couldn't see her face.

"Have her sight and hearing returned?" Admiral Jenkins inquired.

"Yes, almost at normal levels," Dr Crusher told him bluntly. They all moved to sit down, Captain Picard taking his usual chair, forcing Admiral Jenkins to sit where Commander Riker usually was.

"Captain Picard, I demand an explanation," Admiral Jenkins told him with faked severity.

"I will not be giving you custody of Ensign Isla Scott," Picard told him frankly.

"Captain, I order you-" Admiral Jenkins said.

"Admiral, this is my ship and I give the orders around here," Picard interrupted him.

"I'll have you court-marshalled for this Picard," Admiral Jenkins sneered. "It'll be the end of your career."

"Quite the contrary, sir," Dr Crusher interjected, distaste dripping from her tongue as she spoke. "You have violated the Prime Directive by involving Starfleet in a private matter between your daughter and yourself. We also know that on several occasions you have physically abused your daughter."

"Now, I must object," Admiral Jenkins stood. "These statements are unfounded." Worf stood beside him.

"Sit down," Picard told him coldly. Worf stared down at Admiral Jenkins who sat, tucking his chair in, a scowl on his face. "As of this moment I lift all charges placed against Ensign Isla Scott, none of which you have shared with us."

"You can't do that Picard," Admiral Jenkins objected.

"I just did," Picard told him coldly.

"Isla has lied to you," Admiral Jenkins shouted. He turned to Isla. "Admit it, you're lying." He ordered her. Isla looked up into his eyes, staring him out.

"A Starfleet officer has a duty to every intelligent life form," Isla began, her voice distant. "To ensure peace and prosperity throughout the Federation. To uphold the Prime Directive and permit cultures develop their own unique ways. To give asylum to those who seek it and assistance to those who ask it. A Starfleet officer is committed to seeking out the Truth, to protect it, accept it into their lives and live by it. You taught me that when I was six years old." Admiral Jenkins was amazed by her little speech. "I do not tell lies."

There was a brief pause while Admiral Jenkins let what his daughter had said sink in. "Dr Crusher, is it possible that the poison could've damaged her mind somehow?" he asked her, ignoring Isla.

"No," Dr Crusher said with certainty. "It didn't affect her decision making or memory regions of the brain."

"Captain Picard," Admiral Jenkins turned to him. "With your permission I'd like to take Ensign Isla Scott aboard Starbase 47. There we have more advanced medical equipment, including a brain scanner." Picard looked to Dr Crusher. "We might be able to detect something your Dr Crusher couldn't. I also need to speak to my daughter privately in a secure location."

"The Enterprise is secure," Worf informed him.

"No disrespect, Lieutenant," Admiral Jenkins turned to him. "But it was on this ship a Romulan got close enough to administer what would've been a fatal injection." He turned back to Picard. "I'll permit two of your officers to accompany her." Picard looked around, trying to work out who his best choice would be.

"Dr Crusher, Lieutenant Worf, you will both accompany Ensign Scott to Starbase 47," Picard ordered.

"Well then, lets not waste anymore of your time," Admiral Jenkins said, standing and leaving.

"If there's any sign of trouble, beam back immediately," Picard ordered them.


	51. Chapter 51

"Energise," Admiral Jenkins ordered as the four of them stood on the transporter pad. Arriving on Starbase 47, he led the way to the medical facilities. "Full brain scan," he ordered the waiting doctors. They set about doing what he asked. Isla sat patiently while they worked around her.

"The equipment you have here is amazing," Dr Crusher complimented him.

"I like to keep up to date on new innovations," he smiled.

"Brain scan complete," the computer said after a while. Dr Crusher went over to the readouts with Admiral Jenkins and another doctor. "No abnormalities detected."

"What?!" Admiral Jenkins was astounded.

"As I told you, her brain is perfectly fine," Dr Crusher crossed her arms over her chest.

"The scanner must've malfunctioned then," Admiral Jenkins said quickly, flustered by the results. "Computer, run a level one diagnostic on brain scanner." He ordered it, turning and seeing Isla watching with interest. "Come on." He led the way out to the corridor.

"What were the results?" Isla asked Dr Crusher quietly.

"No damage was detected," Dr Crusher whispered back. Isla smiled as they entered a conference room.

"Isla," her grandfather stood at the other end of the room.

"Grandad!" Isla said gleefully, resisting the urge to run up to him. With a nod of approval from Admiral Jenkins, she walked up and hugged him. His large body almost hid her from view, she was so thin and tiny.

"You aren't still hunger striking, are you?" he held her at arms length, looking her up and down. Isla nodded.

"I'm standing up for my values," she told him stubbornly. He tousled her hair in a loving manner, hugging her once again.

"Oh Isla, I was so worried about you!" he said, a tear in his eye. He looked up at Dr Crusher. "Thank you for looking after her." He told her sincerely.

"Right, well then," Admiral Jenkins coughed awkwardly. Everyone sat down at the table. "Ensign Isla Scott, you lodged an application to resign your Starfleet commission. Your reasons for resigning were; you believe Starfleet is a partially corrupt militaristic group and it conflicts with your own values, particularly the Prime Directive. Is this so, Ensign Isla Scott."

"Yes sir," Isla replied solemnly.

"The fact of the matter is I can't let you resign Starfleet," Admiral Jenkins told her.

"Why not?" Dr Crusher asked, confused.

"For reasons I cannot tell you," he told her.

"Cannot or will not?" Worf growled.

"Cannot," Admiral Jenkins glanced at Worf, rolling his eyes. Worf growled deep in his throat.

"Then perhaps you can answer some of our questions," Dr Crusher asked him. Admiral Jenkins smiled, putting on his face of diplomacy once more.

"If I can," he said and gestured for her to go on.

"How old is Ensign Isla Scott?" Dr Crusher asked him. Admiral Jenkins raised a curious eyebrow.

"Eighteen," he told her.

"No she isn't," Dr Crusher shook her head to emphasise the fact.

"What are you talking about?" Isla asked, caught completely by surprise. "Of course I'm eighteen!"

"Then who is her mother?" Dr Crusher demanded. Jenkins smiled and looked down.

"Dr Anna McKinley," he said.

"Dr Crusher, I don't understand," Isla said softly, frightened by what Dr Crusher was saying.

"That's impossible," Dr Crusher objected. She turned to Isla. "I'm sorry, but your entire life you've been lied to." Isla stared at her with wide eyes. She slowly turned her head to face her father. "What did your mother do?" Dr Crusher asked her gently.

"She was a genetic engineer," Isla said, her voice shaking as she stared into her father's eyes.

"How old are you?" Dr Crusher asked Isla. Isla turned to her. She could see her grandfather behind her, sadness in his eyes.

"18 years old," Isla repeated. Dr Crusher stood and went to the screen. She brought the photograph of Dr Anna McKinley and Admiral Jenkins up.

"This image was taken two weeks before your recorded date of birth," Dr Crusher told Isla. "Look at it." Isla did as she asked. Admiral Jenkins just looked down at his hands, knowing which photograph she was showing.

"I don't understand," Isla almost whispered.

"She isn't pregnant," Dr Crusher told her firmly. Isla closed her eyes, holding back tears. "Anna McKinley couldn't have children." Admiral Jenkins stood suddenly, turning to Dr Crusher.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" he demanded, losing his temper. Worf stood, moving close behind him, in case Dr Crusher should need his help.

"I've told her the truth, which is a lot more than what you've done the past eighteen years," Dr Crusher replied snidely. He raised his hand to strike her, but Worf grabbed his wrist.

"How can this be?" Isla cried, putting her head in her hands. Her mind was on fire. They were interrupted by a loud explosion in the neighbouring corridor. Peter Scott went straight to his granddaughter's side as the lot of them backed away from where the explosion had come from. Light burst through the door, coupled with phaser fire. Without taking a second thought, Isla dove under the table, pulling her grandfather down with her, but it was too late. Worf pulled out his phaser as the three of them took shelter behind the table, fending off the attack.

"Crusher to Enterprise, emergency, five to beam back," she shouted as Worf exchanged phaser fire with the Romulan soldiers. Isla held her grandfather's body in her arms as they beamed back, arriving in the transport room.

"Grandad!" she cried, holding his hand as his face contorted with pain. "Dr Crusher, he was shot." Isla told her quickly. Dr Crusher went straight to her side, pulling out her trusty tricorder and scanning him. Isla looked at her in desperation, but all Dr Crusher could do was slowly shake her head.

"Isla," he murmured. She held his hand tight as the others stood back.

"Grandad, please," Isla begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Stay in Starfleet," he told her. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Forget the Prime Directive, you were created for a bigger purpose. To end the war with the Romulans." He shook her hand, the disruptor shot destroying his body. "You must end the war - prevent further suffering." He fell silent.

"I love you grandfather," she whispered to him.

"I'll be waiting for you," he said, squeezing her hand and struggling to smile. Isla smiled, tears streaming down her face as his eyes glazed over, his hand going limp in hers. She lowered her head to his chest, closing her eyes. She breathed in his musky scent of sawdust and old books, preserving her memory of him in her mind.

"Good-bye," she whispered to him. For a moment, nothing happened. No one spoke, no one moved. To Isla it felt like an eternity. Then, as the realisation sank in of a universe without the one man who'd been constant in all her life, Isla began to sob.

Counselor Troi and Captain Picard raced in. They looked to Dr Crusher for an explanation as Worf stood guard over Admiral Jenkins who seemed frazzled by the whole experience.

"Her grandfather was shot, there was nothing we could do," Dr Crusher explained quietly. "The Romulans attacked. The ship must've followed us here." Isla raised her head. Two medical officers with a stretcher raced in. She gently closed his eyes with her fingers, kissing his cheek one last time then got up, standing back to let the medical officers take his body. Admiral Jenkins put a firm hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and walked out.

"Go after her, she may need you," Captain Picard told Counselor Troi who obliged, leaving to find Isla. Dr Crusher took a deep breath. "Are you alright Beverly?" he asked her gently.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. "I was explaining that Isla can't be both eighteen and her mother's daughter. What have we done, Jean-Luc? Should we have gotten involved in this?"

"Her father brought Starfleet into this as soon as he denied her resignation," Picard put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded sadly, heading out of the transporter bay. Picard turned to Worf. "Escort Admiral Jenkins to quarters and see that there is a guard on his door at all times." Worf nodded, gripping Admiral Jenkins arm.

"What is this? You're arresting me?" Admiral Jenkins spat. He stopped just in front of Picard.

"Quite the contrary," Picard assured him, sarcasm dripping from his lips. "There has been a Romulan attack on your base. They might still be waiting there for you. Staying on the Enterprise is your safest option." Jenkins sighed angrily.

"They don't want me, they only want Ensign Scott," he said through gritted teeth. Worf lead him out of the room.


	52. Chapter 52

"Isla?" Deanna called, craning her neck to see if Isla was down any corridors. She finally gave up pursuing her. "Computer, where is Isla Scott?"

"Ensign Isla Scott is in her quarters on deck 12," the computer responded. Sighing, Deanna made her way to the turbo lift.

Entering Isla's room, she found her trying to do the tap dance Dr Crusher had. "Isla, are you okay?" Deanna asked her as the door shut with a whoosh. Isla sighed, sitting down on the bed. She put her head in her hands.

"No," she finally answered. Deanna sat beside her, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Counselor Troi offered.

"Yes," Isla admitted.

"Why don't you start by telling me how you're feeling?" she suggested softly.

"Confused, scared, boxed in," Isla listed. Deanna nodded.

"Why do you feel boxed in?" she asked gently.

"Because I'm being constrained by what my father says, keeping me in Starfleet," Isla explained. "Like I can't escape this life I'm being forced into."

"That's a normal response to this situation," Deanna assured her.

"What do you think he meant, 'you were created for a bigger purpose'? My grandfather said it, just before he died," Isla explained. Deanna removed her arm from Isla's shoulders, concerned by this development.

"Your grandfather said that?" she asked. Isla nodded, her head still low.

"Do you think it has something to do with what Dr Crusher was saying, about me not being 18?" Isla turned and looked at Deanna.

"I'm not sure," Deanna admitted. Isla sniffed and sat up, wiping her eyes.

"You must get tired, seeing people like this all the time," Isla laughed. Deanna could tell it was just a brave face.

"It's my job," Deanna pointed out.

"Do you ever regret joining Starfleet?" Isla inquired. Deanna could sense the depth behind her question. Having her grandfather, a man she trusted to the ends of the world, tell her to stay in Starfleet had shaken her foundations.

"I don't regret it," Deanna told her. "But my mother wishes I hadn't."

"Why?" Isla frowned. Deanna took a deep breath, thinking how to answer this delicately.

"She believes I've missed out on having a family," Deanna explained. "She doesn't understand that my friends, here on the Enterprise, they're like my family." Isla nodded.

"Maybe we can swap parents," Isla suggested and laughed. Deanna smiled, thinking of how Isla would react to her mother.

"You might want to meet my mother before we do that," she advised. Isla grinned and sighed.

"I'd hoped that once I'd left Starfleet I could live with my grandad for a few years," Isla stared into the distance. "That isn't going to happen now."

"Do you believe in an after-life?" Deanna asked her. Isla blinked and looked at her.

"An after-life," Isla repeated.

"Many cultures and religions have belief in some form of life after death," Deanna explained.

"Yeah, I do," Isla nodded. She smiled, thinking over her grandfather's last words. They gave her hope that she would eventually see him again, a long time in her future, but she would. "One thing most people don't know about my grandad, he wasn't just a philosopher, he was a Christian philosopher. His arguments against the Prime Directive, some stemmed from his study of the Bible." Deanna decided against getting involved in a religious battle. She was too tired, and Isla clearly didn't want an argument. "Have you lost any relatives?" Isla asked her curiously.

"My father, I was a child," Deanna explained.

"Does it ever feel like he's watching over you from someplace else?" Isla queried.

"I like to think so," Deanna admitted. Isla nodded, agreeing with her.

"Sometimes I feel like I can sense my mother," Isla confided in her. "I probably sound crazy." She stood up, pacing around.

"If you ever question your sanity, just watch a Betazoid dinner party," Deanna instructed her. Isla laughed, sitting down on the floor.


	53. Chapter 53

Everyone gathered in the observation lounge an hour later. Admiral Jenkins didn't seem unnerved in the slightest about his father having just died. Isla was the last to enter with Deanna, sitting down opposite her father.

"Now," Picard began, tugging his shirt down. "I believe there are some thing we need you to clear up for us Admiral." Admiral Jenkins glared across the table at Isla. "Firstly, why are the Romulans directing their attacks at Ensign Isla Scott?"

"They're Romulans, how should I know?" he argued.

"You said it yourself, they don't want to harm any of us, they're just here for Isla," Picard rebutted.

"A hypothesis," he rolled his eyes. An admiral answering a captain's questions? What was the galaxy coming to?

"I could've just as easily been the target of the attacks, I was at all three attempts," Dr Crusher pointed out. Isla smiled when her father hesitated.

"Starfleet high command is planning to give Ensign Isla Scott advanced training," Admiral Jenkins explained.

"Training to fight Romulans in a war?" Isla asked him.

"That's classified," he informed her casually.

"Why Isla?" Deanna inquired. Admiral Jenkins gave her a strange look. "There are thousands of other Starfleet officers, why Isla?"

"That is also classified," he folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright then," Picard tugged his shirt as he shifted in his seat. "Seeing as you won't give us an answer, is there anything you'd like to tell us or Isla at all?"

"Only that Ensign Scott will remain in Starfleet," Admiral Jenkins stared coldly into his daughter's eyes. She suddenly stood up, fed up with years of being the controlled obedient daughter.

"You say that like you own me! What right do you have to say what I will and won't do?" she demanded, putting her hands on the table and leaning forward. Everyone in the room held their breath.

"Isla," Counselor Troi spoke softly. "Perhaps you should sit down." Isla glanced at her and immediately felt guilty for her actions. She sat down and hung her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologised to the room.

"Her point still stands, Admiral," Picard turned to him. "What right do you have over Isla?"

"She is my property-" he started but Isla interrupted him.

"If Admiral Jenkins is going to speak about me in this manner, I request leave from this inquiry," Isla said, her head hung, her voice quiet.

"Denied," Picard objected. Isla covered her face with her hands. "We need to get this over with as soon as possible. Dr Crusher," he gestured for Dr Crusher to speak. She nodded and stood.

"There are some matters we've asked you to clear up for us, Admiral," she told him, going over to the computer screen. "There is the matter of Ensign Isla Scott's age to begin with."

"She is eighteen," he said.

"You're lying," Counselor Troi rebuked.

"Isla is not eighteen," Dr Crusher told them. Isla looked up, wiping her eyes.

"Then how old am I?" she asked, frowning, her voice croaking as she spoke.

"I'd say around fourteen," Dr Crusher brought up the medical readouts supporting this fact. "At the most you could be sixteen." Isla gaped at her.

"Picard, may I speak with you in private?" Admiral Jenkins asked him.

"You're welcome to after this inquiry," Picard assured him. Jenkins scowled at him, sitting back in his chair.

"All my life..." Isla mumbled. She turned to her father. "Why would you lie to me about my age?" She asked, bewildered. He remained silent.

"To protect you perhaps," Dr Crusher suggested. "Or as a means to camouflage your accelerated intellect. A Starfleet Academy graduate by fifteen is unheard of."

"I think you've done enough damage, doctor," Admiral Jenkins told her firmly, staring down his nose at his daughter.

"Earlier, you said my mother couldn't have children," Isla recalled. Dr Crusher took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Then how am I here?" Isla asked, gesturing at herself and her surroundings.

"Your mother was a genetic engineer," Dr Crusher reminded her. "She created you based off her and Admiral Jenkins DNA."

"You've said enough, Isla-" Admiral Jenkins turned to his daughter.

"No," Isla interrupted him. "She's telling the truth and I want to hear it." She turned back to face Dr Crusher. "So I was genetically engineered to be what, smart?"

"Most likely, however," Dr Crusher brought up a diagram of Isla's DNA. "There are traces of DNA of several species, not just human." Isla stood, staring at the display of her rotating DNA. She gagged suddenly, hunching forward.

"Excuse me," she murmured before racing from the room. Picard gestured with his head for Dr Crusher and Counselor Troi to go with her. When they left, he was alone with Worf and Admiral Jenkins. He sat proudly in his seat, like a king on a throne.

"Take him to the brig," Picard ordered Worf. "We'll reconvene at the soonest possible time." Worf frogmarched Admiral Jenkins out as Picard covered his eyes and forehead with his hand.


	54. Chapter 54

As they entered Isla's quarters, the sound of her hurling in the bathroom reached their ears. Proceeding cautiously, they tiptoed to the doorway.

"Isla, I'm sorry," Dr Crusher apologised, going down beside her. Isla shook her head, tears streaming down her blotchy face. She rinsed her mouth out, then sank down against the wall. Isla was shivering violently as Dr Crusher got out her tricorder and scanned her.

"It's not your fault," Isla told her. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "He lied to me my entire life. I came from a test tube, born out of an experiment and curiosity. He doesn't love me and never has. I'm just a glorified lab rat to him." She began scratching at her arms furiously.

"Isla, stop," Counselor Troi told her gently. Isla screwed her eyes shut, hands tightening around her arms.

"You said I wasn't just human, what other species am I?" Isla inquired, her face contorted with pain. Dr Crusher looked to Counselor Troi who nodded. She needed to know.

"Vulcan and Betazoid are the only ones we've identified so far," Dr Crusher explained. Isla laughed heartily.

"That was my nickname at the Academy, the Human Vulcan," Isla chuckled. "They were right all along," she sighed, leaning forwards and putting her forehead on her arms. "But Betazoid?" She queried, raising her head.

"Specifically the genes for telepathy and the ability for the brain to heal itself," Dr Crusher explained.

"Hence why he lied to me about my age, Betazoids usually develop their abilities during adolescences, so any day now for me," Isla joked then banged her head against the wall, gritting her teeth.

"It's alright Isla," Dr Crusher reassured her. Isla fought back the urge to snap at her. She just held still and stayed quiet.

"I bet he's regretting not putting some Klingon in for good measure," Isla snidely remarked. "I'm just an amalgam of different species, the best bits cherry picked, shoved into the facade of a human."

"It could be worse," Deanna pointed out. Isla grinned.

"Yeah," Isla sighed. "I could've been sent to Starbase 47 on a ship with a captain and crew who weren't as invested in the Truth as you all are. I'd never have known. Until my 'special training' began and they brainwashed me into believing I'm some sort of miracle sent to destroy the Romulans."

"Perhaps you should talk to your father about it," Deanna suggested. Isla and Dr Crusher both looked at her in surprise.


	55. Chapter 55

Isla stared at her father as he entered the observation lounge. He sat down proudly, looking down his nose at her.

"Admiral Jenkins, Ensign Scott would like to ask you some questions," Picard informed him. He gestured for Isla to go ahead.

"Why did you and Dr Anna McKinley artificially create me?" Isla asked him. He remained silent, staring straight through her.

"Answer her question," Picard ordered him. Admiral Jenkins continued to stare at her, unphased.

"How old am I?" she asked him.

"Eighteen," Admiral Jenkins told her.

"How old am I really?" Isla persisted.

"Eighteen years old," he repeated.

"No, I'm not," Isla objected. "Tell me the truth, Admiral."

"How dare you," he squinted his eyes, standing up. Scowling, he clambered around the table to her as Picard tried to stop him. Isla stood and stepped back from him.

"Sit down, Admiral," Worf ordered him. Isla felt the phaser sitting on the bench behind her. She suddenly had an idea. Admiral Jenkins refused to sit, struggling to move closer to Ensign Scott. She raised the phaser, pointing it directly at him.

"Tell the truth," she ordered him. Madness raged in his eyes.

"You're eighteen," Admiral Jenkins snarled.

"Ensign Scott, lower that phaser," Picard ordered her. She did as he said before glancing at it in her hands.

"Isla, no!" Deanna cried, standing near her with Dr Crusher as Isla moved the phaser to point at herself.

"Isla, what are you doing?" Dr Crusher asked her. Isla stared into her father's eyes.

"I am not your property," her small voiced boomed, filling the room with its strength. "My life is my own. Tell me the truth or I will shoot. How old am I?" She demanded. He hesitated, a questioning look behind her eye. She raised the setting on the phaser. Her eyes were devoid of feeling. Deanna could hardly sense any emotions from her other than cold unfeeling logic. It frightened her and it frightened Isla.

"Fourteen," he answered at last.

"Why did you and Dr Anna McKinley create me?" Isla demanded, still pointing the phaser at herself. He hesitated once more.

"Isla, perhaps you should put the phaser down," Deanna stepped towards her.

"No," Isla replied. In her mind she thought 'good, I'm getting answers at last'. "Answer my question Admiral."

"It's classified," he looked away guiltily. Isla raised the setting on the phaser.

"Why did you and Dr Anna McKinley create me?" she repeated. "Tell the truth."

"It's classified!" he shouted, looking up at her. She raised the level of the phaser to maximum.

"Admiral, I have this phaser set to maximum," Isla informed him coldly. "At this level if I shoot myself at point blank range my body will completely disintegrate, destroying your's and your wife's work. I would feel no pain, I'd be atomised before the electrical signals even reached my spinal cord." The darkness in her eyes stung everyone in the room. "This is your last chance. Why did you and Dr Anna McKinley create me?" She demanded. The glint in his eyes let her know he was contemplating repeating his answer. However the look in her own eye assured him that she wasn't joking.

"You were an experiment," he blurted. Isla nodded.

"Keep going," she ordered him.

"Starfleet high command needed a new weapon to fight the Romulans," he elaborated, a pained expression on his face. "They approached her, she suggested the idea of growing you, giving you the best features of all the species we could identify. Logic, telepathy, brain tissue regeneration." Isla tilted her head slightly.

"Counselor Troi, is he telling the truth?" Isla asked her.

"Yes," Counselor Troi answered.

"Thank you," she said politely. "Why are the Romulans only after me now?" she returned to interrogating her father. "Why haven't they tried attacking me before?" Admiral looked around at the others for help.

"There was a security breach," he admitted. "Not long ago. That was when I ordered the Enterprise to take you, for your safety."

"You put this ship and this crew in danger for me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't let fourteen years of hard-work be destroyed," he told her.

"Hard-work?" she repeated. "Hard-work?! You were never a father to me. You abused me, trying to use my grades as an excuse. You almost killed me plenty of times. You are the perfect example of everything I hate in Starfleet." Isla almost spat the words at him. This vulgar man would hear a sense of her mind. "Corruption, hypocrisy, a false sense of superiority, when it is you who are inferior! You who sits behind a desk and makes the decision to send this ship to escort me. You knew you were putting the lives of every man, woman and child on board in jeopardy and you didn't so much as hint to the captain there might be trouble. I am ashamed that you are my father and that I share DNA with you. If I have to die to stop you using me as a weapon for your own vile games, I will." She stood tall, puffing her chest out, holding the phaser firmly. Dr Crusher and Deanna began to slowly edge towards her. "There is a better way to fight the Romulans. An honourable way where you won't have to create anymore mongrel people like me. You were just too cowardly to think of it. Whatever secret operation my life is supposed to be, it ends right here, right now."

"Ensign Scott, put the phaser down," Picard told her. Isla turned to him, giving Dr Crusher and Deanna the seconds the needed to act. Deanna tore the phaser from Isla's hands as Dr Crusher injected a hypospray. In the kerfuffle, the phaser fired into Isla.

"No!" Admiral Jenkins roared as Isla's body sank to the ground. He covered his face with his hands. "All that work for her to destroy herself! How could she?! Inconsiderate wench!"

"You didn't listen to a word she just said, did you?" Picard stared at him in wonder. "Lieutenant Worf, take him to security. Organise for him to be sent back to Starfleet high command to stand trial for the abuse of Ensign Isla Scott and violating Starfleet policy to respect any and all life. It doesn't matter that you grew her in a lab, Admiral," Picard turned to him. "Isla Scott was her own person. Because you couldn't accept that, a fine officer is dead. Take him away." He ordered Worf. Dr Crusher scanned Isla's body with a tricorder as she lay on the floor.

"I don't understand, the phaser was on maximum, she should've been disintegrated," Picard noted. Deanna looked at the phaser in her hands.

"It is," Deanna marvelled, engaging the safety.

"She isn't dead," Dr Crusher informed them. "Crusher to sick bay, send a stretcher to the observation lounge." She glanced up at Picard. "She's survived being hit at point blank range by a phaser on maximum, what else can she do?" Dr Crusher marvelled. Isla's eyes snapped open, flashing around the room. She clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Not what I expected," Isla admitted.

"How do you feel?" Dr Crusher asked her, scanning her again.

"My entire body feels like it's tingling, buzzing almost," Isla frowned. "What did Admiral Jenkins say?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at Picard.

"Only some stupid remark about his work being destroyed," Picard admitted.

"Can you walk?" Dr Crusher inquired.

"Considering I can't feel much of my body apart from tingling and numbness, I don't think it would be wise to try it," Isla advised. The stretcher arrived for her.

"Dr Crusher, take Isla to sick bay," Picard ordered her. "Counselor, if I might have a word."


	56. Chapter 56

Isla lay on the bed in sickbay, thinking about what had happened. Dr Crusher approached her with some water.

"Are you going to stop the hunger strike now?" she asked Isla, supporting her back and guiding her hand as she drank. Alone, Isla's hands shook terribly. She would've ended up spilling the water on herself.

"That depends what my father says," Isla remarked when she'd finished drinking. "I haven't forgotten our deal. Ten Forward when the hunger strike is over." Isla grinned broadly as Dr Crusher helped her back down.

"Has any sense returned to your body?" she inquired curiously. Isla clenched her fists and tried to screw up her toes.

"My hands are starting to feel normal, but I still can't feel my legs to well," Isla admitted. Dr Crusher scanned her. "Perhaps if you try stimulating the nerves with low level electric shocks the nerves would clear of the phaser radiation faster?" Isla suggested.

"Or the phaser radiation might react with the electricity, destroying the nerves," Dr Crusher pointed out.

"Yes, but if you start with low levels, like static shocks, the levels would be too low to activate the radiation," Isla rebuked. Dr Crusher smiled as she went to fetch the equipment. Isla held her hand in front of her face. It still shook, but she was getting control back. She'd expected to die when that phaser fired. If she could survive a phaser, perhaps she could've survived a disruptor at a distance. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought that if she'd sat on the other side of her grandad, he could still be there.

As Dr Crusher came over to the bed with the attachment to stimulate the nerves in Isla's legs, Captain Picard and Counselor Troi entered sickbay. Isla's right foot jerked as Dr Crusher engaged the machine.

"Ow," Isla winced as pain shot up her leg. Dr Crusher stopped the machine, scanning Isla's leg with the tricorder. Isla wriggled her toes and rotated her ankle. "I think it works." Isla nodded and looked up at Dr Crusher. "It must've hurt because I don't have the usual thickness fat insulation around my nerves."

"I don't think we should try that again," Dr Crusher removed the device and put it on the bench. "Yes Captain?" She turned when he stopped at the end of Isla's bed.

"As soon as you're back on your feet, I want you to come up to my Ready Room," Picard told Isla. "Thank you Doctor." He smiled and left. Counselor Troi stood alone at the end of Isla's bed.

"What were you trying to do?" Counselor Troi asked as Isla continued to wriggle her toes.

"We were trying to get the remaining phaser radiation out of her nervous system using small electric charges," Dr Crusher explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Deanna frowned.

"That's why I've stopped," Dr Crusher told her. Nurse Ogawa called her away to another bed, leaving Deanna and Isla alone.

"How do you feel?" Deanna asked Isla, walking around to her side.

"Angry that Admiral Jenkins only viewed me as a creature he'd created," Isla explained.

"Is he the only person you're angry at?" Deanna inquired. "You aren't angry and me or Dr Crusher for trying to stop you shooting yourself?"

"No, you two have impeccable timing," Isla grinned. "Sorry if it frightened you, feeling what I was feeling and all."

"It frightened you as well," Deanna pointed out.

"Yep, it sure did," Isla raised her eyebrows as she spoke then lowered them. "Ouch," she tried to reach down to her right leg, face contorted with pain.

"What's wrong?" Deanna asked.

"Cramp," Isla screwed her eyes shut. She couldn't reach her leg to massage it out.

"Here," Dr Crusher came forward with a small device, rubbing it along Isla's calf muscle. Her face relaxed as the muscle returned to normal. "I was right, no electric shocks for you." Isla smiled as Dr Crusher patted her leg then stood back.


	57. Chapter 57

It took a few hours for Isla to recover enough to sit. When she had, she massaged her legs, trying to speed their recovery. All the while she thought about what was going to happen in her future. These people on the Enterprise, they were kind. They helped her and searched for truth. These were people she could look up to as role models and count on as friends.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Crusher asked for the tenth time that day.

"It's gone down to pins and needles now," Isla informed her. Counselor Troi had left to see her own patients.

"Do you want to try standing?" Dr Crusher inquired. Isla nodded. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, linking arms with Dr Crusher. Lowering herself gently, her knees shook. Isla let go of Dr Crusher's arm, putting her hand on the bed to steady herself. "Take it easy," Dr Crusher told her as her legs continued to shake. Her knees buckled under her weight, sending Isla crashing to the ground. Dr Crusher easily lifted her, helping her back onto the bed.

"Maybe in another 30 minutes," Isla suggested. Dr Crusher nodded her agreement as Isla massaged a bruised knee.

"Yeah," Dr Crusher said, out of breath as she scanned Isla again, this time checking for broken bones. Isla waited patiently for time to pass, plaiting and unbraiding her hair in boredom. Counselor Troi came back just in time to see the second attempt.

"Take your time," Dr Crusher told Isla as she slowly slid off the bed. Her legs wobbled a moment, then steadied. Isla grinned, glancing up at Deanna as Dr Crusher helped hold her steady. "Good," Dr Crusher told her. Isla loosened her grip on Dr Crusher's hands, standing on her own. "Try walking to Deanna," Dr Crusher instructed. Isla nodded and set about the task. Her steps were shaky, but she made it to Deanna and back. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, shaking out the last of the pins and needles.

"Thanks Dr Crusher," Isla grinned. "Am I fit to be discharged?"

"Yes, but no contact sports or running for another 24 hours," Dr Crusher ordered. Isla nodded, smiling.

"Sure thing," Isla assured her. "I'd better go see what Captain Picard wants to see me about in his Ready Room." Dr Crusher put her hand on Isla's shoulder a moment. She smiled sadly, feeling nothing but skin and bones under her hand. Removing her hand, Isla headed out slowly, making her way to the Ready Room.

"Let's hope she makes the right decision," Dr Crusher breathed. "She isn't going to last much longer on a hunger strike."


	58. Chapter 58

"Come," Picard ordered as Isla pressed the bell on his door. They opened, revealing him sitting behind his desk with a cup of Earl Grey and a computer pad. Isla stepped in, the doors closing behind her with a whoosh.

"You wanted to see me, Captain," Isla said, standing to attention.

"Have a seat Ensign," Picard offered, gesturing at the chair in front of her. Isla accepted, taking a deep breath. "I've reviewed your application to resign." Picard informed her. "In light of the current events, I would like to offer you a deal."

"A deal sir?" Isla asked, skeptical of his offer.

"Temporary leave from service," he explained. "For a month. You'd get to see how we run the Enterprise, as a civilian student. You would be placed for a period in several departments of your interest. By the end of the month, if you still wish to resign I won't stop you. If your work up to the end of that month is to standard, I'd be willing to offer you a position as part of my crew, civilian or officer."

"Thank you very much, Captain," Isla smiled warmly at him.

"Meet Commander Riker and Counselor Troi in the observation lounge at 0900 hours tomorrow morning. They'll be in charge of your, internship," Picard said, trying to find the right word. Internship was the best he could come up with. "You will be permitted to wear suitable civilian clothes. Now, this hunger strike will stop I hope."

"Yes sir," Isla nodded. "It's a deal." They reached over the table and shook each other's hand, securing the pact.

"Very well, you may go, Miss Scott," he told her. Isla stood, smiling contently as she left. She went past her quarters to change into a much more comfortable sweater and jeans, in the fashion of the early 21th Century which she loved. Heading into Dr Crusher's office, she knocked on the door.

"Isla," Dr Crusher raised her head and grinned.

"Hello Dr Crusher," Isla smiled. "I was wondering when your shift ended."

"Half an hour ago, I just had to check some information," Dr Crusher switched off her computer and stood. "Coming to Ten Forward then?"

"Yes," Isla grinned. "It'll definitely be good to eat again." Dr Crusher laughed as she put an arm around Isla's shoulders, leading the way out of sick bay.


End file.
